


The Sparrow with the Bloodied Feathers

by Maiden_of_the_Moon_13



Series: Bloodied Feathers [1]
Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mild Gore, Reaver will be ooc, Sex, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon_13/pseuds/Maiden_of_the_Moon_13
Summary: Sparrow is the Hero of Bowerstone, on a quest to bring an end to Lucien Fairfax and take revenge for her sister's death. She is a cold and calculated young woman who usually tries to do good. Now, though, she is going off to find the Hero of Skill, instead of the Hero of Will and bring him onto her side. Little does she know what she is in for the moment she meets Reaver.





	1. Eyes seeing red

**Author's Note:**

> My Fable 2 fanfiction is here!
> 
> It took me weeks to write down all the chapters before getting around to posting this. But I am happy with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparrow has retrieved the hero of strength, but now she has her eyes set on a different target. The hero of Skill.

Sparrow stared down at the waters of Bower Lake, seeing the speck that was her reflection at the top of the guild’s hill. Her long, dark brown hair was free of any ties and flowing as the wind blew. She could not help but think of all that has happened in the last ten years. She could easily recall that she was just a small child, no older than eight, and living on the streets with her older sister Rose. They use to live on a small patch of farmland with their parents and they use to have a lot of fun running and playing. They were unaware of what was really going on with their parents, well, Sparrow was unaware. She had a feeling that Rose knew something and that was why she always took her off to play after their chores were done and their father went inside.

One day, Sparrow had wanted to go see if she could help their mother with preparing lunch and headed into the house. What she saw terrified her into utter silence. At four years old, Sparrow witnessed her father beat her mother to the ground. He was yelling about how she was supposed to have his food prepared a certain way or something and her mother, a beautiful woman with impossibly long dark brown hair, was repeatedly apologizing to her husband. He started to say something that Sparrow couldn't understand, before pulling out a gun and shooting his wife repeatedly until she went quiet. Sparrow was so shocked that she nearly missed the small gasp behind her and a hand grabbing her arm before pulling her away. It was Rose. She saw what had happened and she was running with Sparrow in tow. That was the last time either of them saw their home.

Four years later, she and Rose were shot by a man whom they had hoped would take them in out of the cold. Rose had died instantly. Sparrow… she survived. That cold night, she was shot and left for dead, but she survived and had vowed revenge against the monster who took away her sister. That is what started her on this quest. Being raised by Theresa, Sparrow was trained in the ways of weapons and magic, though finding her favorite form of fighting seemed to be the elegance of swinging a sword and the power of the pistol. She was also taught to read and write, finding that she loves the stories of old.

Now, she was eighteen and she had just returned after recruiting Sister Hannah, now going by the name Hammer, to the fight against Lord Lucien Fairfax. And that was after the duo were too late to save Hammer’s father, the Abbot of the Temple of Light. Initially wary of being around a father figure, Sparrow saw that the Abbot truly cared for Hammer and was even willing to break the temple’s tradition to hire a bodyguard to protect his only child. It was heartbreaking to see Hammer lose her father, but it gave her the drive to seek vengeance against Lucien and join Sparrow and Theresa.

Coming out of her thoughts, Sparrow reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the fate cards she was given. The Thief card was what she pulled out. The picture itself was beautiful, with a mirror and a rose. The rose was in full bloom and had thorns along the stem, signifying a deadly beauty. The mirror was gold, precious and yet had blood splattered on it. Red was Sparrows favorite color, due to how much of a link it was to her past. Red for the blood of her mother and sister had spilt, red for how her rage has entered her eyes whenever she thought of Lucien breathing and alive. Red, the color she remembered her mother and sister wearing a lot in life.

Maybe it would be best to go after the Hero of Skill now and wait on getting the Hero of Will. It may be a bit more of a challenge, but she was willing to give it a try. Going to the cullis gate and entering the old Heroes Guild, her heeled boots clicking loudly on the stone floor and drawing Theresa and Hammer’s attention to her.

“Theresa, I believe it--.” Sparrow started before the blind seer held up her hand to stop her from speaking.

“I know what you wish to do. And if you really want, you can.” Theresa states, lowering her hand and ‘looking’ at Sparrow. “But know that you will have to travel to Brightwood to activate the cullis gate that will take you to Wraithmarsh, as it is the only way to make it to Bloodstone.”

“That seems fair.” Sparrow said, turning to leave once more. Her faithful dog, Guardian, following behind her.

“Wait, how come you have to use a different gate? Can’t you just use the one here?” Hammer asked, causing Sparrow to stop and look back at the two with curious crystal blue eyes.

Theresa turned to look in Hammer’s general direction so that she could have the large former monk’s attention. Hammer looked down at the tiny, ancient woman as she waited for an answer to the question.

“Because this cullis gate cannot access other cullis gates.” She said, causing Hammer’s eyes to widen a bit and for Sparrow to raise a finely plucked eyebrow. “This one can only access Hero Hill. You will have to use the one built by Garth to get to Wraithmarsh.”

“So, either way, I will have to see the old man.” Sparrow said, turning back and heading to the cullis gate. “If he is at the tower, I will send him here. If not, let us just hope Lucien didn’t get him.”

Heels clicking upon the stone floor, the young hero stepped onto the cullis gate and teleported back onto Hero Hill. Leaving the area with Guardian, the pale woman made her way along the path that headed to Brightwood. It would be a long walk to the region, but Sparrow liked spending time in the forest. It was peaceful and filled with life created by the earth. Her love for nature could stem from her life on the farm and spending the rest of her childhood and most of her teen years with the gypsy camp. She began to relax as her feet led her through the wooded area that would take her to Brightwood and, if she was lucky, she may encounter a small adventure on her way.

As the road leading from Bower Lake to Brightwood soon became filled with trees and Sparrow became ready for anything. After all, she could hear bandits moving around in the trees and she waited for them to stupidly make the first strike. Standing still, it wasn’t long until the bandits surrounded her and began to say very vulgar things to her and what they wanted to do to her. She gave them a disgusted look, provoking them into attacking her. Closing her eyes, the young woman began to dodge the sword strikes and swiftly pulled out her steel katana and deflected the blows, even cutting a few hands off in the process. As the bandits stared in horror as a few of their men were missing an appendage, Sparrow opened her eyes and smiled maniacally. It was then that the bandits learned that they picked the wrong target.

Sparrow made quick work of the stupid men, making sure they knew just who it was they had crossed. When it was over, she stood in the middle of cut up bodies and corpses. The young hero was covered in the blood that belonged to herself and the bandits. It felt nice to feel the liquid on her body, even though her own wounds stung to the high heavens. Guardian walked over, his golden fur having a few patches of blood on it from the fight. Looking down at the golden dog, Sparrow couldn't help but smile at him and pet his head. They continued on their walk, rain beginning to fall and wash the blood off of the young hero.

After the initial bandit attack, the rest of the trip was uneventful for Sparrow. She and Guardian made it to Garth’s tower and he wasn't home, but he did leave behind his notes for the cullis gate and how to activate it. It required a lot of Will to turn on, but there were possibilities that it would not work. Making her way back to the device, Sparrow followed the notes and pushed in as much Will as she could muster, effectively turning on the device, though it seemed to sputter from time to time.

“Well, let’s go boy.” Sparrow said to her furry companion and stepping into the blue light of the gate. She prayed that it would take her to her requested area and not transport her to some brothel half-way across Albion.


	2. From an Ugly Duckling to a Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparrow has finally arrived in Bloodstone and needs to find a way into Rever's estate. Luckily, it would seem help will come to the normally quiet hero in the form of two new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had fun with this chapter, mostly because I filled my head with music that fit the theme of the chapter. Also, I apologize for all the chapters that are to come, they looked longer on google docs.

Sparrow officially hated banshees. While the young hero had come across her fair share if ghosts and other monsters, she has come to deeply despise banshees the most. The one that she fought upon getting halfway through the marsh, began to bring up her past. It talked about Rose and her mother, like it knew them and what they went through. It brought up Sparrow’s inner thoughts and feelings and made her go into a blind rage. When it was over, all she had in her hands was the red cloth the banshee wore.

Making it into Bloodstone made Sparrow head to the nearest pub for a strong drink. She needed it after the trip she had. Finding the place was easy enough and she had the coin to order the shop’s strongest drink. As she drank, the young hero listened to the patrons talk and could not help but overhear two young women gossiping about Reaver and his newest orgy that will surely come about with the party he is holding that evening. The guild seal Sparrow carried hummed to life and she heard Theresa speak into her mind.

“That sounds like it will be your window to speak to Reaver.” The blind seer said, causing Sparrow to raise an eyebrow. “Find a way to get into the party. Whatever means necessary.”

‘Great… the one thing I hate. Alright then…’ Sparrow thought, setting down her empty bottle and walking over to the chattering ladies. Upon actually seeing the women, it turned out they were prostitutes. Well, it was a good thing Sparrow saved up her gold whenever she can. Pulling out some coins, the young woman caught the ladies attention. “Excuse me, ladies, but I could not help to overhearing your conversation. If I may ask, is the party you were speaking of invite only? I will pay you handsomely for this information.”

“Anyone and everyone in Bloodstone is allowed to go.” One of the prostitutes replied, a smirk on her face. She was rather pretty, with her chocolate brown hair pulled up in a bun and her tan skin not having any scars. She was dressed in a lovely purple colored dress that stopped at her thighs in the front and ended close to the ground in the back. The top of the dress barely covered her breasts and the sleeves off the shoulders.

“Though, if you want to get into the after party fun, you will need to have a… different sort of attire than that.” Another said, this one blonde with creamy white skin. She was dressed in the same way as her companion, but her attire was a pale shade of pink.

Sparrow looked down at her attire and saw that she did kind of stand out. She still wore the clothes she started out her journey in, save for the expensive heeled black boots she wore. And the skirt was a bit torn on the left side for an easier leg movement. Other than that, she was dressed rather simply and her hair had been pulled back into a loose braid back in Brightwood to keep it from getting into her face while fighting.

“I… guess you are right. I am not really dressed to impress.” Sparrow said, smiling sheepishly and causing the two women to giggle at her.

“For extra payment, we can help you.” The first prostitute said, walking away from her companion to circle around Sparrow, as if mentally trying to undress her and see what she was working with.

“I have coin to spare for this.” Sparrow replied, reaching into her pack and grabbing a medium sized bag of gold. “Might I have the names of you lovely ladies?”

“I am called Honey, luv.” The first prostitute, Honey said, smiling and putting a hand on Sparrow’s right shoulder.

“And I am called Angela.” The second, Angela, said, putting her hand on Sparrow’s left shoulder. “What about you, cutie?”

“Sparrow. My name is Sparrow.” Sparrow answered, allowing the two older girls lead her out of the pub and to the clothing store first. Again, she was so glad to have saved up a lot of money.

\--

Sparrow had to stare at herself in the mirror, captivated by the reflection that stared back at her. Crystal blue eyes were outlined in black charcoal on the top and blended upwards to give her eyes a smoky look, while her lips were painted red. Her natural pale skin was flawless that Honey and Angela did not feel that she needed any other makeup. Her long hair was pulled out of its braid and styled in a way to have slight waves and some of it draped over her right shoulder and the rest stopped just below her mid-back. Her dress was beautiful and accentuated the figure that Sparrow tried to hide, with a black strapless bodice over a red dress, her small sleeves rested below her shoulders and her skirt stopped just a bit below her knees. She had a short black overskirt that accented the red skirt and a thin black petticoat was under the skirt to give it a bit of a poof. On her legs were a pair of fishnet stockings and she wore her favorite black heeled boots. What she was most surprised about was that her breasts, something she hardly ever cared about, were complimented by the prostitutes and were given a bit of a boost from the dress to bring attention to them.

It was lucky that, with her breasts pushed so close together and pushed upwards to show them off, it hid her scar from when she was a child. It surprised Honey and Angela when they saw it after undressing Sparrow in the clothing store, but they allowed her to keep quiet about it and went about their task of finding the perfect clothes for the young girl. Aside from that moment, the girls talked a lot about Reaver and about all of his accomplishments. Sparrow listened to them, wanting to know everything she can in the hopes of finding a way to get Reaver to join her. So far… she was unimpressed, but her face was morphed into an excited expression as the women talked.

She had gotten good at conveying emotions that she did not really feel while growing up with Theresa. The young girl had everyone in the gypsy camp fooled except for the woman who took care of her. Somehow, the blind woman just knew she was faking her emotions, but did not stop her. She did tell Sparrow that she and her brother acted the same way when they thought they had lost each other as well as their parents and village. So, Sparrow continued to convey expressions and feelings she didn’t really feel. It was rare for any true feeling to emerge from the young woman, but it can happen.

“You clean up really well, sugar.” Honey said, smiling at Sparrow and knocking her out of her thoughts. “If you ever get tired of being an adventurer, you can come work with us.”

“With your looks, you could move up to the rank of mistress if you entered our line of work.” Angela added, also smiling and reaching up to perfect her own makeup. “Reaver’s party should be starting soon. Let us head there now.”

“What about your payment? We never settled on the price.” Sparrow tried to interject before the women could drag her off to the manor. The reminder of their payment caused the duo to look at each other before turning back to the young hero.

“How does five hundred for the both of us sound?” Honey suggested, surprised when Sparrow pulled the money out of her pack and placed it in her hands before handing another to Angela. “We could have split the five hundred between us.”

“No. You both were of great help and I am really grateful.” Sparrow said, smiling at the two women, only to be hugged by the chipper blonde.

“You are too precious!” Angela squealed, squeezing Sparrow tightly in a hug. “We will have to get together sometime as friends and just have fun.”

“Angie, we all have a big party to get to. We don’t want little Sparrow to pop out of her top before Reaver gets the chance to see her.” Honey states, smiling and rolling her eyes at her friend before leading them up to the manor, stashing the bag of money away in her own pack. She cannot wait to see how the famed Reaver will react to seeing a new beauty in one of his parties.


	3. The Bird and the Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaver finally makes an appearance! And he has set his sights on our little hero. Wonder how Sparrow will deal with the Hero of Skill wanting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaver is my favorite character, I really wish he could have come before Garth, I think with the right amount of time, he could have made an even larger impression on the game.
> 
> And before you people send flames after me, I am trying to keep as close to Reaver's character as possible while still making him bend to my will and get this story rolling.

Sparrow could not believe she was in Reaver’s home, at his party and all alone. Her two companions, Honey and Angela, left to mingle with other people and try to conduct business, though their main target had yet to even show his face. It seemed this was normal for Reaver, as the man wanted to make a grand, albeit late, entrance to his own party. Sparrow could never seem to understand why people with money were like that, but she decided to stand by the buffet table and wait until Reaver made his damned appearance.

Currently nibbling on a plate of vegetables, Sparrow was scanning the room that she nearly missed the presence behind her until a hand clapped on her shoulder. Her movement was fast, pulling a pistol out from under her skirt and turning to point it at the person’s head, only to be met with the same. They were at a standstill, with the man smirking down at her.

“Well now. This is the first time a woman has pulled a gun on me.” The man said, his voice was cocky, but was as smooth as chocolate. His hair was a lighter shade of brown than Sparrow’s own hair, and he was pale as well. He had a nice face, brown eyes that spoke with age beyond his physical appearance, sharp cheekbones, thin lips and a small beard just under his bottom lip. Upon his left cheek, Sparrow can see a beauty mark was placed there. He was dressed in fine silk that was colored red and white with gold accents.

“Reaver, I take it?” She asked, not removing her gun from his head, just in case he was not who she was looking for. She could hear that their little standoff was catching attention from the party goers.

“That is correct.” The man, Reaver, states in a matter-of-fact tone, also keeping his gun trained at her head. “Tell me, why should I spare you for ruining my party?”

“The party is not ruined, good sir. Just a bit delayed because of our predicament.” Sparrow retorted, pulling her gun away slowly but still keeping it trained on him. “I am still new to Bloodstone, after all. How was I to know that you were not some lecherous man trying to drag me away and defile me?”

Reaver couldn’t help but laugh at the answer he was given and removed his gun from Sparrow’s head, putting it away. He turned his attention back to his guests. “Everything is alright now, everyone. Go back to your merry making and so forth. Nothing to see here.” He said, effectively setting the party back to how it was before. Sparrow couldn’t help but wonder if this was a normal occurrence or not. If it was, it is disturbing. “Now then, who exactly are you and why are you here? Actually, don’t answer that last question. If you are here in Bloodstone, that means you are looking for something. Particularly someone. And I can tell that, that person is me.”

Sparrow could only stare stoically at the man before her, raising a finely plucked eyebrow. Was this truly the Hero of Skill? He wasn't really what she had pictured, but with how fast he pulled his gun on her, maybe he was who she was looking for after all. But that ego of his would no doubt end up grating heavily on her nerves.

“Speechless I see. Well, I cannot blame you.” Reaver continued, as if he didn’t even notice, or not care, that Sparrow seemed unimpressed. “I am the famous Pirate King, after all. But what I want to know, is who you are.”

“I am Sparrow, sir.” Sparrow answered, curtsying to Reaver in a practiced manner. “I am certain that I have made quite a name for myself before coming here.”

“Oh yes. I may have heard of you. The one who took apart the Temple of Shadow and someone who has left a trail of broken hearts and body parts on their journey.” Reaver said, a smirk on his face as he looked Sparrow up and down. “I have to say, I can now see why you have broken many hearts. You are quite the specimen.”

“That is what I have been told.” Sparrow states, smirking a bit at Reaver.

With her free hand, the teen moved some of her hair away from her face and the Hero of Skill got a good look at the beauty before him. While the pirate had many beautiful people share his bed and enter his house, he has never seen a beauty like Sparrow in nearly two hundred years. The last beauty he saw… well, that was a long time ago. Faster than the eye could see, Reaver captured Sparrow’s hand and brought it to his lips to plant a kiss to her knuckles.

“Shall you accompany me for a dance, Miss Sparrow.” He asked, though it sounded like an order as he dragged her from the buffet table and her plate of food. Once on the dance floor, Reaver pulled Sparrow to him and started a slow yet sensual dance. He could tell that this was all new to the young adventurer, so he pulled out all the stops in this to try and make her swoon. If she was a beginner in dancing, what else was she a beginner in? “You are horrendous at this, my dear.” He told her, smirk still on his lips.

“Other than sword training, dancing was unnecessary in my life.” Sparrow said, not outwardly showing that she was falling for his actions. On the inside, she was feeling something strange. It was warm and fuzzy and it made her heart beat rather loudly in her ears. What was going on?

“You only use a sword?” Reaver asked, spinning Sparrow and feeling her hands as he did so. Her hands felt really soft, like they haven’t felt used at all. “I have to wonder, is the weapon the only ‘sword’ you ever handled?”

“I am not quite grasping your meaning.” Sparrow said, easily fighting back a blush as her mind began to piece together what he was implying. “I have some questions for you as well, Mr. Reaver, if you would be so kind as to answer them.”

“Ask away, little bird.” Reaver answered, spinning Sparrow again, this time making sure her back was to his front before leading her in the dance again.

“Are you truly the best shot in all of Albion?” Sparrow asked, tapping into her sword training to try and follow his steps. If she just tried to see this as another form of fighting, then she should be able to get this down. But the fluttering and warmth in her chest just wouldn’t stop! “I need the best shooter for my mission.”

“The rumors speak true, I am the best shot in all of Albion.” Reaver replied, snaking his hand down a bit farther to rest snuggly on Sparrow’s hip. The climax of the dance will be coming soon, and he wanted to see if he could have the young hero bend to his every word by the end of it. “What would I get out of helping you?”

“Your life and freedom.” She answered easily, spinning to face him again and their bodies pressed closer as the song began to pick up before it ended. “The man that I am after… he wants three special people for his plans. Heroes, you might say, of Strength, Will and Skill. If you try to make a deal with him, he will stab you in the back. He has already tried to send agents after the hero of strength. It failed.”

“You sound certain. How do I know you are telling the truth?” Reaver asked, dipping Sparrow and getting a lovely view of her cleavage, though he did see a hint of a scar between her breasts. Deciding to be bold, the Pirate King bowed his head and placed a kiss on the crevice of Sparrow’s breasts, eliciting a surprised gasp from the teen. He liked the sound of that.

“Because… he betrayed me and left me to die after killing someone close to me.” Sparrow answered back, blushing a bit at the kiss he laid on her chest. Luckily, the song was ending and her dance partner pulled her back up, staring into her crystal blue eyes with his own brown ones. “He will stop at nothing to get what he wants, destroying every living person along the way.” Pulling away, Sparrow gave another curtsy to Reaver. “I will be staying in Bloodstone for a while, sir. Should you need me, you can find me on 4 Bloodstone Hill. I have bought the house there to serve as my living quarters. Have a lovely evening.”

Watching her leave, Reaver was stunned. Normally, he had both men and women alike fawning over him and begging to be taken to his bed. But here… one young woman seemed to brush aside his looks and advances like she was dusting off dirt. She was a challenge, one he has not had since he became immortal. Smirking, Reaver walked off the dancefloor and to one of his servants, who stood at attention and waited for orders.

“Keep an eye on the new comer, Sparrow. I want to know exactly what she does and where she goes.” He ordered, turning to watch as Sparrow left the manor after bidding goodbye to two of the guests she came in with. “It would seem that I have found a true challenge at last.”


	4. A House Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entire week has passed and now Reaver wishes to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you can. No flames please.

An entire week has passed since Reaver’s party and his men have been following Sparrow to the best of their abilities. They saw her do all sorts of missions for the people of Bloodstone, gaining quite the reputation. She even took down the con artist Toby and his crackpot guild. Aside from going on quests, they also caught her working at the bar as a barmaid and singer, bringing in the customers with her beauty, singing and the drinks. They saw her get hit on by a lot of men, but she either ignored them in favor of doing her job or told them to leave her alone so that she could do her job. At the end of each day, the men would return to Bloodstone Manor and report to Reaver what they saw and heard.

Reaver, for his part, was no fool. He had heard the whispers about Sparrow growing and he had to admit, he liked what he heard. Her indifferent exterior easily hid her kinder intentions as she went about her adventuring. He had a lot of time to think about what she said to him at his party. Sparrow had sounded like she knew what she was speaking of, and her eyes revealed more than she let on. He could see the pain and anguish so clearly in those eyes of hers, those perfect crystal blue eyes. It made the pirate king want to pluck out those eyes and wear them as jewelry. Or make them look at him with such devotion like all of his other conquests.

On the final day of the week, Reaver sent one of his men to retrieve Sparrow. The idiot came back with a black eye, a broken arm and a busted jaw. Reaver did not tolerate failure. Without missing a beat, the pirate king shot the man and sent out another messenger. He, too, came back empty handed but wasn’t in as bad of a state as the last underling. Before he could be shot, the man told him a message Sparrow had sent him with.

“S-she said: ‘If you wish to speak to me, come to my house by yourself. No underlings and do not send for me as if I was your pet.’.” The man said, shaking as he looked up at Reaver. He was so scared of being shot and killed that he was having a hard time trying not to piss himself.

Reaver was quite annoyed at this, but decided to oblige after killing the messenger. Sauntering out of his house after making sure he looked perfect, Reaver made his way to Sparrow’s home. He found it easily enough, the door was slightly ajar and had a delicious smell coming from inside. Home cooking, Reaver’s brain filled out, as he entered the home without so much as a knock.

“Little Sparrow, I have arrived.” He called out, looking around for the brunette. The pirate noticed that the house was, unlike most houses in Bloodstone, clean from top to bottom. The furniture looked brand new and comfy and he could see the dress Sparrow wore on the night of the party draped over one of the chairs. Walking further in, Reaver heard the faintest sound of humming coming from the kitchen area and followed it. He liked what he saw upon entering the kitchen.

Sparrow was standing at the counter, chopping vegetables into manageable pieces for a stew that was simmering on the stove. The young hero wore a red corset with her favorite skirt, though it seemed shorter than before, stopping just above her mid-thigh and she wore the fishnet stockings from the party. It was an interesting ensemble and one that Reaver really wanted to remove. He also noted the faint glow of Will lines that spiraled around Sparrow’s shoulders and arms.

“Hello, Reaver.” Sparrow said, not turning around. It seemed that cooking had her full attention at the moment and Reaver couldn’t have that. Sparrow stayed very calm when she heard Reaver walk over and stopped cutting when she felt his hands slip onto her hips. She could feel his thumbs rubbing just a bit under her top. “Are you here to talk or do I have to kick you out?”

“Where is the fun in just ‘talking’ when we could be having so much more fun?” Reaver said, leaning over to rest his chin on her left shoulder. He did not have much time to relax, as his came face to face with a kitchen knife poised to stab his eye. “My, my, you are quite the violent one. No wonder you are known as a heartbreaker.”

“I am in the middle of cooking. If you wish to join me in eating, then you will remove yourself so that I can pull the bread out of the oven before it burns.” Sparrow said, still holding the knife at Reaver’s face and using her free hand to add the chopped ingredients into the stew before stirring it.

“So cold. Very well then, but I still believe that we could have more fun if you would just let me.” Reaver said, pulling away from Sparrow enough to allow her the required space she needed to finish cooking.

Sparrow quickly finished up the meal and set the table with some of the bests tableware that she owned and served up the food. Simple bread and stew, a meager meal that the lower class usually ate. Taking a seat across from the teen, Reaver looked unimpressed at the meal but decided to eat it. No use being rude when both could kill each other at a moments notice.

“Sorry if it is not of a higher grade. Limited ingredients make for limited meals.” Sparrow said, ripping one of her slices of bread in half and dipping it into her bowl of stew.

Reaver could only chuckle and shake his head, eating a spoonful of the meal and stopping. While simple, it tasted really good. The broth was rich and creamy, and the vegetables were cooked to perfection. He continued to eat the meal until he felt it time for them to talk.

“I believe you may have convinced me to join you in your little revenge adventure.” Reaver finally said, setting his spoon down and looking at Sparrow. “But, I want to ask you something personal first.”

“That seems fair.” She answered, looking up at the man who has been making her act weird since she arrived earlier that week.

“How, exactly, do you know this person who is after these ‘heroes'?” Reaver asked, watching as Sparrow stiffened at the question. Seemed he hit a nerve, but he would wait for any further reaction from her.

“...Lucien Fairfax was once the appointed lord of Bowerstone. He had lost his wife and daughter to an illness some years before all this happened. He started researching the old kingdom and found a way to make destiny change.” Sparrow started, looking down at the table’s polished reflection. “I was a child at the time, no more than eight, and I lived with my fourteen year old sister on the streets of Old Bowerstone. 

“We were stupid… we got five gold coins and used it to buy a supposedly magical music box that would grant us a wish. Five gold coins that we could have used to… to actually eat instead of going hungry.” She was starting to cry now, seeing the memory play out in the forefront of her mind. “We made our wish and the box disappeared. That night… Lord Lucian sent for us, wanting to know more about the box and what happened to it. He asked us to step onto this strange platform and it activated when we did. It first glowed blue… and then red.”

It was getting harder to speak now, her breath came in quick succession, her chest ached and her scar burned as she recalled what had happened after that. “He deduced that we were descended from heroes, but we were not any of the three. One of us was the fourth hero. The one that would stop him.” Unknown to Sparrow, her Will lines began to glow brightly and fire began to appear at the ends of her hair, but it did not burn her. “He… he first shot Rose, killing her instantly. He shot her right in front of me and I couldn’t stop him. Then… he shot me.”

Reaching a hand up, Sparrow pulled down her top a bit to reveal her very first scar. Reaver could see that the shot would have killed any normal person but she had survived. “I begged for my life, using my voice that I had not used in four long years, and he shot me through the window of his castle. I should have died that day, but Death did not come for me. It took my sister and left me all alone on the stone ground. It was a miracle, or fate, that Theresa and Guardian found me. That happened ten years ago.”

Reaver was speechless, to say the least. He had never expected Sparrow to answer his question, let alone go into depth about it. While he still had nightmares from time to time about what happened to his old home of Oakvale after he made a deal with the Shadow Court, she could still see the death of her older sister. It was obvious that this was her driving force into finding all of these heroes and stopping the man. He watched as the flames died away and Sparrow rubbed her eyes to be rid of the tears that fell. Well, Reaver prided himself on being a gentleman (AN: and a manwhore! XD), and as a gentleman, he pulled out a handkerchief, handing it over to Sparrow.

“Use this. Your face looks dreadful with charcoal running down your cheeks.” He said, smirking a bit when Sparrow hiccuped as she smiled and took the cloth. At least he could get her to smile for real, even if he had to hear her tragic story to accomplish that task.

Wiping her eyes, Sparrow was able to get ahold of her emotions and bottled them back up before they could break free. Guardian, having heard his beloved master’s cries and felt her magic, had come to sit by her side and lay his head on her lap.

“I am dreadfully sorry you had to witness that, Reaver. It was very inappropriate to show to a guest.” She said looking back up at the pirate, her eyes going back to their emotionless state. “If that is your only question, then I believe this visit is over.” Standing, the young hero waited for Reaver to stand as well. Seeing him do so, she moved to show him to the door when she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her back into a hard chest.

“That is not all, little bird.” Reaver said, gripping Sparrow tightly and making sure that she was looking him in the eye. “While I like living and having my freedom, I require more of a payment. I could settle for having you in my bed for the duration of this little adventure.”

Without waiting for a response, Reaver dove down and began to kiss Sparrows pink lips. He could tell he had shocked the young woman, but that just gave him the initiative to deepen the kiss. He faced no resistance as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to taste her. While he still tasted their meal, he could also pick up a faint sweetness that was no doubt her normal taste. Pulling back, Reaver looked into Sparrow’s blue eyes to see that the dullness was seeping away into something akin to shock and embarrassment. He would have gone in for a second kiss had he not heard the growling of the dog that belonged to the young woman.

“Well, I will accept that as a down payment.” Reaver said, letting go of Sparrow and walking past her. “Come to my manor tonight and we shall leave Bloodstone together. Tatty-bye.”

With that, the tall man left Sparrow staring after him until the door closed behind him. Her mind was processing on what the hell had just transpired. When it did, Sparrow could only mutter a single sentence that came to her mind first.

“But… I am a virgin.”


	5. Going out with a Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to leave Bloodstone, but like most things, it is never easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took out the Shadow Court quest because, meh to that quest. It was a pain and I hated the moral delimma it put my hero in.

It wasn’t hard for Sparrow to find someone to rent her house in Bloodstone, as both Honey and Angela were looking for a new place to stay. She had even lowered the price for them so that they could live comfortably and threw in the new dishes and furniture in for free. During her stay in the pirate town, it was the two prostitutes that helped the young hero to get settled in and find work without having to sell her body. The two were sad to see their new friend go, but said they would take care of the house and couldn’t wait to see Sparrow again should she come back to Bloodstone. Sparrow said that she would, should her adventures lead her back there and the trio spent much of the late afternoon drinking and having fun before Sparrow and Guardian had to leave.

Heading up to Bloodstone Manor, Sparrow made sure she remembered everything. She was dressed in a black and red corset top, it’s strap going around her neck and having no sleeves, a pair of dark red hotpants and thigh high heeled black boots with red ribbons. Her long hair had been pulled up into a ponytail. If not for the slight glow of her Will powers flaring every now and again, she would have been able to move through the town without being seen. Luckily, making it to the Manor was easy and the door was open for her arrival.

“Reaver?” She called out, stepping foot into the quiet house. The clicking of her heels on the hardwood floors sounded rather loud in her ears and she had to wince a bit. This was really strange. Looking down at Guardian, the hero was rather confused. “He… did say to come tonight. Right?”

Guardian just huffed a bit and started to sniff around when both heard sounds coming from the back room. Both were instantly on guard and stealthily moved towards the door, Sparrow drawing her pistol and Guardian moving into a crouching position. At the door, the young hero reached for the handle and slowly turned it to keep quiet. It didn’t seem like the voices inside heard it. One voice instantly became familiar to the duo. It was Reaver, but the second voice was new. Opening the door a bit to see in, Sparrow saw that the second person seemed to be a painter of sorts and Reaver was posing in an almost heroic position.

‘That idiot. He had me worried for no reason.’ Sparrow thought, holstering her pistol and giving Guardian the signal to back down. Once the tension left both of them, the hero opened the door and stepped in, her clicking heels catching Reaver’s attention. “We were suppose to leave tonight, and you are getting a painting of yourself?” She asked, putting her hands on her hips and a frown marring her normally impassive face.

“How could I not?” Reaver countered, a smirk playing on his lips. She just looked so cute to him, he might just have to rile her up a bit more often just to see her be like this. “It would spruce up whatever hovel you will be taking me too. Anything with my visage will make it all better.”

Sparrow just rolled her eyes and turned to leave the room. “I am going to get some rest then. Let me know when you are done with… this.” She said before leaving. Reaver could only chuckle at her departure.

“If you truly want to rest, you can sleep in my bed.” He called out, getting a ‘fine’ as a response and he went back to posing. This would take a while to finish up, as perfection cannot be rushed.

\---

Sparrow was having such a beautiful dream, completely different from the nightmare she had grown accustomed to having. She was walking down a pathway that was covered in white flowers, she wore a simple but beautiful white dress that hugged her form and had an intricate design on the front that was sewn in gold. Her hair had been pulled out of her face and some had been pulled into a series of intricate braids that connected at a point and was let free with the rest of her hair. She held a bouquet of red and white roses and a veil was placed on her head, held there by a silver tiara. It was her wedding day, of this she was certain.

Looking up, Sparrow saw a large crowd of people had gathered for this. It was like they were here to witness the wedding of royalty or something, but Sparrow knew that she was no royal. Far from it, actually. But what caught her eye was her groom. His face seem blurred out, but she felt an instant connection to this person. A smile, a real true smile, spread across her face and she placed a hand in his. Her wedding day was beautiful, and she could not wait to allow her husband to have her on the wedding night.

Just as they were about to make the promise that would tie their lives together, a loud gunshot cut though the air and she was covered in blood. Her unseen groom stood in shock as she fell to the ground, a hole right through her chest where her heart would be. Her eyes moved in slow motion to see where the bullet came from and she saw the man who has haunted her dreams for ten long years.

Lucien Fairfax stood there, a demented smile on his face and his pistol in hand. It was the same pistol he had used the night he killed her sister. Her breathing became shallow, as her life began to fade, but she continued to stare at Lucien.

“You thought you could have a happy ending, little hero?” He asked, walking over to her and kneeling down to get a closer look at her. The background was beginning to fade. “You should know better than to wish for something that will never come true. You made that mistake once, and it costed your sister.”

Sparrow could not retort, knowing deep down that what he was saying was true. She should never make wishes, never have dreams, because they always ended up with her losing something or someone close. She was powerless to stop what came next, as Lucian put his pistol to her head and pulled the trigger. Her vision became a bright white light.

\---

Sparrow instantly shot up from the dream, panting and looking around to see she was in a bedroom of Bloodstone Manor. More specifically, Reaver’s personal bedroom. Relaxing, she stretched and removed herself from the bed, too afraid to go back to sleep, and left the room for Guardian to sleep. The poor dog needed it for the long trip ahead of them. Descending the stairs, Sparrow decided to see how much longer Reaver’s new portrait would take. Upon seeing the body of the painter on the floor and Reaver looking a bit miffed instantly made Sparrow realize that it was actual gunshots she heard while she slept. Yet her old dog still slept like a baby.

“I cannot believe that imbecile painted my cheekbones that low. It is a crime to defile such perfection.” Reaver said upon seeing Sparrow just stare at the corpse.

“And your reaction was to kill him outright?” She asked, seeing the Pirate King nod his head. Rolling her eyes, the teen shook her head and stepped over the body to go look at the painting. “Manchild…” Was all she muttered before looking at the painting. For such a minor detail, it really stood out to someone who was mildly acquainted with the vain immortal.

“Call me what you will, it is fact that the criminal had to die.” Reaver states, holstering his pistol and moving to stand next to Sparrow. Taking the painting from her, he threw the offending art into the fireplace and watched as it burned away.

“Pot, meet kettle.” Sparrow retorted, walking over to the desk and leaning against it. “Do you want time to throw a temper tantrum or are you ready to leave?”

Looking at her, Reaver smirks and walked over to his latest challenge and leaned over her. Placing his arms on either side of her and pressing their bodies close together, he effectively had her trapped and was happy to see a faint blush begin to spread across her cheeks. Leaning down closer, the pirate’s mouth hovered over the hero’s own mouth so close that they were basically kissing.

“We could do something else to pass the time before we leave. And, we do not have anyone or anything here to interrupt us.” He said, watching Sparrow’s reaction and seeing her look away. Feeling a hand on his chest, Reaver looked down at it before looking back up.

“While we… do have that sort of agreement, I must stress that we leave now before Lucien finds us.” Sparrow said, trying not to allow these strange feelings to come up and give in to the man before her. As she was about to continue, a loud explosion shook the house and instantly, Sparrow knew that they had been found. “Forget about packing, we have to leave now!”

Pushing against Reaver until he moved, Sparrow whistled loud enough for Guardian to wake up and come running to her, her pack being carried in his mouth. Reaver, for his part, did not seem as worried as he walked over to a bookshelf and unlocked a secret passage. Why was she not surprised the egotistical man had one should he need to make a quick getaway? Bloody rich people. Ignoring his explanation, Sparrow ran into the tunnel with Guardian and Reaver following after her. It was better that they put as much distance between them and their pursuers as much as possible.

The trio ran through the cave, coming across a bunch of Lucien’s men to the point that Sparrow and Reaver were both getting annoyed by how many there were. Though, they could each appreciate the other’s fighting abilities as they moved. Reaver proved himself to be just as the rumors have painted him to be and Sparrow showed off her ruthlessness and grace when handling both a sword and a pistol. They were able to make it out of the caves in time before the explosives Reaver had set up detonated, effectively blocking the way to the beach where Reaver had stashed his ship. Though, it was kind of useless, as Theresa was waiting there for them.

“Good, you both made it out alive.” She said, walking over to them. “I am Theresa. And I am sure that you know what has to be done Reaver.”

“I know only what Sparrow told me, and I am sure that even she doesn’t know everything.” Reaver said, looking at Theresa and not really being that impressed. “I am willing to help, so long as the agreement we had come to is carried out.”

“That is true, but there are a few things you would need to know before that agreement can come to fruition.” Theresa offered her hand for Reaver to take, which he did after some hesitation and they disappeared, leaving Sparrow and Guardian on the beach. The guild seal hummed to life again and Sparrow grabbed it from her pack, ready to listen to it.

“It will take time to explain everything to Reaver and to locate Garth. For now, you are free to do whatever you wish. If you truly are unsure of what to do until then, I may have some information about something personal to you that you may wish to hear about. Come back to the guild whenever you are ready.” Theresa’s voice came through the seal before going quiet again.

Sparrow sighed and looked down at Guardian, her stoic face breaking out into a small smile as she stared at the golden dog. “The life of an adventurer is never over, boy. Come on, I think Belle may have some more things for us to look for.” She said, pulling out her map of Albion as well as a small crystal linked to a chain. In a flash of light, both Sparrow and her faithful companion were gone.


	6. Blood Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We only ever get so much information on Sparrow's background. Welp, here is my rendition.

“You are a virgin?!”

That was the first thing Sparrow heard when she came back after going on several quests for Belle in her archeological mission. The young hero was caked head to toe in mud, she was tired and all she wanted was to take a bath in the underground lake that was connected to the guild. She just stared stoically at Reaver, too tired to care about his reaction or about Hammer laughing in the background. Guardian just barked at the noise and went over to the large woman, wanting to be pet and played with.

“Yeah. It is not like that is a huge shock.” Sparrow replied, side-stepping Reaver and walking away. “If you people need me, I will be taking a bath. Theresa, I will talk to you afterwards.”

“Very well, Sparrow.” Theresa said, hand hovering over the deck of fate cards as her blind eyes stared off into the unknown as her powers started to give her visions.

An hour later, Sparrow came back, clean and wearing a large white cotton sleeping shirt that stopped right at her knees and slipped down a bit on her left shoulder. Walking over, she took notice of Hammer happily coddling Guardian and playing with him, while Reaver was examining the murals on the wall of the ancient Hero of Oakvale. Her ancestor, meaning that Theresa was family by blood as well. She wasn't a fool, as Sparrow got older, she could see some of the similarities between herself and Theresa. It was just that the blood was very much diluted after several centuries.

Sitting across from Theresa, bottle of Classy Claret in one hand and two chalices in the other. “Care for a drink, Theresa?” She asked, uncorking the bottle and beginning to pour the wine.

“Thank you, but no.” Theresa replied, a smile on her face. “The last time I drank was when I was a bit younger than you. A drunk is bad enough, but when you are blind and have powers of seeing the future, it gets worse.”

“The fact that you can say that with a straight face makes me actually want to see it.” Hammer chimed in, having heard the conversation. Her voice caught Reaver’s attention and he walked over, snagging the filled chalice from Sparrow.

“So, what did you wish to speak to me about?” Sparrow asked, pouring some wine into the other chalice, only to get the bottle snatched from her once the cup was half-full by Hammer. Frowning at her best friend, the youngest of the heroes turned back to the blind seer.

“It is about your father.” Theresa states, taking note that Sparrow went quiet and set her chalice down. “He has returned to your old home in Brightwood.”

“I didn’t know you had a living family member, Sparrow.” Hammer said, looking down at the smaller woman. Both she and Reaver noted the tension that started to lock up Sparrow’s body.

Without a word, Sparrow stood and headed towards the cullis gate, her Will lines beginning to glow with her rising anger. She had been itching to get some payback for her mother. While she had been young when her mother was murdered, Sparrow could still see the death so clearly that it nearly rivaled that of Rose’s death. Ignoring the ex-monk and pirate following after her, the young woman grabbed her pack and left the guild to Hero Hill and started the trek to Brightwood. She ignored the two pairs of feet that chased after her, only having the intention of confronting the man who is said to be her father.

“Sparrow! Wait up!” Hammer called after her, trying to keep up with the tiny woman. With her size, it should have been easy to do so, but Hammer was always left in the dust when Sparrow wanted to do so.

Reaver had a better time keeping up with Sparrow and he grabbed her before she could get any further from him and Hammer. While he did not truly care if Sparrow ran off into danger, he did care if she got too badly hurt that would prevent her from paying him. This was all for his own self-interest.

“While I enjoy watching you jump head first into things, it may end up with you too hurt to continue your little quest.” He said, keeping Sparrow form moving another inch.

“It won’t.” Sparrow growled out, turning to glare at Reaver. “I just need to find him and put a gun into his mouth. Simple as that.”

“And that is quite nice, but are you truly going out in only your night shirt?” He asked, looking down at said attire. He would not lie, the nightshirt was so flimsy that he could throw her in the lake and he would get a nice view of the body underneath.

“Not to mention, you never gave any indication that you wanted your father dead.” Hammer said, being the last to arrive. “You never even said you had a father.”

“Because there isn't much to talk about when it comes to him.” Sparrow said, losing the growl in her words as she looked at the two heroes. They both seemed intent at following her, and she can’t really hope to stop both of them while only wearing her nightshirt and nothing else. “I take it that neither of you will let me do this alone?”

“I won’t assist in killing, but I don’t think you should confront him alone if he has you this angry.” Hammer said, offering a sympathetic smile to her friend.

“I just want to see you actually kill someone who doesn't work for this Lucien.” Reaver said, smirking down at Sparrow and seeing her fight back a small smile.

“Fine. But… I guess I can tell you both what he did as we make our way to Brightwood.” Sparrow said, sighing and starting to walk again when Reaver let her go. The two heroes followed, ready to listen to their tiny leader, Guardian right on their heels.


	7. Bloodsoaked Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time~
> 
> Mentions of abuse and murder.

The sun was bright on that warm autumn day and the sound of chickens crowed when the sun hit their eyes. The smell of meat, eggs and sweet rolls filled the house. Sparrow slept peacefully in her bed, not wanting to get up just yet. Sadly, her sister did not see it that way and the warm light hit the child’s face when the blanket was pulled away.

“Time to wake up, little Sparrow.” Rose said, gently shaking her little sister into wakefulness. “Mummy has just finished making breakfast and we have to finish our morning chores.”

Sparrow slowly opened her eyes to stare into the same pools of blue that belonged to her sister. Rose was only six years older than her, but she always tried to act like a mom to Sparrow whenever she could. Sitting up, the youngest if two rubbed the sleep from her eyes and moved out of the bed. A shiver escaped her as her little feet met the cold wooden floor. Rose had already begun to pull out clothes when a loud knock came from their door and their father entered.

Their father, Cornelius, was a mountain of a man with black hair slicked back, a tan cotton shirt under a thin leather vest, brown pants and black boots. His beady dark brown eyes looked at the girls, causing Rose to stiffen a bit and look up at him as if waiting for an order. Sparrow was unaware of this and ran over to her father, hugging one of his legs.

“Just making sure you were getting her up, little Rose.” Cornelius said, reaching down and picking up his youngest daughter, who snuggled into his hold. Looking at the child in his arms, Cornelius smirked a bit and lightly tapped his forehead with Sparrow’s, earning a giggle. “You listen to your big sister, now, baby bird.”

“Yes papa.” Sparrow answered, squirming a bit when his hold tightened a bit too much before being let down. She quickly ran up to her sister and jumped up and down a bit to get her clothes.

Rose waited for Cornelius to leave before helping her little sister into the clothes she pulled out. A simple off-white cotton shirt with a baby pink vest and a darker pink skirt. Rose also helped her put on a pair of brown boots before leading her downstairs where they saw their mother moving about the kitchen in a near elegant manner.

Magnolia, a beautiful woman with impossibly long dark brown hair and the most beautiful crystal blue eyes that Sparrow remembered seeing. She and Rose had gotten all of their looks from their beautiful mother, though Rose’s hair was a bit darker than both of them. She wore a beautiful autumn red skirt with an off-white blouse and an orange vest over it. She wore a white apron trimmed in green and her long hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail with a red ribbon.

Turning to put the cooked food on the table, Magnolia spotted her children and smiled at them, motioning for them to take a seat. Compared to her gruff and rather intimidating husband, she was soft-spoken and very welcoming. Watching her children climb into their chairs, Magnolia served them their breakfast.

“Eat up, my little sweeties.” Magnolia said, kissing her children on their heads before going back to set up a plate for her husband, who was coming back in after doing something outside.

The morning was rather calm, if a bit tense between Sparrow’s parents and her sister, with her father glaring daggers at her mother while he ate. When they were finished, Rose took Sparrow outside to do their chores quickly before going off to play a game of hide-and-seek. Hours passed and it was getting close to lunchtime. Sparrow, having grown bored of playing for the time being and wanting to help her mother with cooking, headed inside the house when she was suppose to be hiding from Rose and walked towards the kitchen where she heard her parents. Her footsteps became slow and quiet when her father’s voice began to raise and her mother began to plead and apologize.

Sparrow hid behind the wall as she watched her father hit her mother, sending the small woman to the floor. Sparrow clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from making any noise. Her father was enraged, his face red and he was yelling so loud. Reaching down, Cornelius grabbed Magnolia’s hair, the ribbon falling away and landing on the ground, and began to hit her again and again. Sparrow was completely shocked at seeing this side of her father. So shocked, in fact, that she did not hear the door open or hear her sister come up behind her. All she could hear and see was her mother begging for forgiveness from her husband before being shot repeatedly until she died.

Rose had seen the same thing, a gasp escaping her and catching Sparrow’s and Cornelius’ attention. Moving quickly, the eldest child grabbed her sister and ran off from the house, ignoring the yells from their father and moving as quickly as her legs could carry her.

“M-mummy?” Sparrow asked, looking back at their fading home as the sisters continued to run. She saw her father staring after them, gun in hand. Tears began to cloud her eyes and fell as she remembered her mother’s smiling face before the image of her laying on the floor, dead, replaced it. This was the first murder Sparrow witnessed in her life and it would not be the last.


	8. Cat’s in the Cradle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the chapter is the name of an old song.
> 
> Warning, there will be violence. Have fun and read at your own discretion.

Sparrow, Reaver and Hammer snuck onto the dead property and were on high alert for anything that could alert the man inside of their presence. When they were close to the house, Sparrow had to stop and reach into her pack, fishing out her pistol and making sure it was ready for the man that had the gall to murder her mother. Reaver would go in with Sparrow while Hammer and Guardian would wait outside and keep watch for anything or anyone that would come by should they make too much noise. The two gun wielders snuck into the house after finding a window that was unlocked and climbed in. Sparrow was able to make less noise than Reaver, being barefoot still, even after arriving at the house.

The young hero stared at the decrepit house, her memories starting to paint it in bright light of a time where she was blissfully unaware of what her father was truly like. Walking across the rotting wood, Sparrow kept an eye out for any nails or debris that could be stepped on and set off an alarm. Reaver, for his part, was unimpressed by the house, sneering in disgust as dust was kicked up by their movements.

“This place is a mess.” He whispered, stepping over what looked like aged blood on the floor. “How could you live in such garbage?”

“Contrary to how it looks now, this place was a paradise to me when I was little.” Sparrow whispered back, stopping when something caught her eyes. Kneeling down, the young hero reached down and picked up the thin fabric. It was her mother’s old ribbon that she wore on a near constant basis. Standing once more with the ribbon in hand, Sparrow turned into the main room and listened. “Upstairs. I can hear him snoring.”

“Are you sure that the Seer was right about this being your father?” Reaver asked, following Sparrow up the stairs. “I find it hard to believe that a blind woman knows what your father would look like, let alone know that he has returned.”

“Theresa never lies.” She answered, stopping when she heard movement a bit but relaxed just a tad when the snoring continued. “It runs in the family.”

Reaver refrained from asking, deciding to see what Sparrow would do when they got upstairs and saw a heavy-set, mountain of a man sleeping in the old bed. He saw that the years were not kind to the man. The once black hair was now shades of grey and white and the beard he sported was large and unkept. He wore a stained white shirt and brown breeches. A bottle of whiskey was loosely held in his hand as he slept. Just the mere sight of the man made Reaver recoil in disgust. How could this slob of a human being be the parent of a beauty like Sparrow? It was unnatural!

Sparrow, for her part, instantly recognized the man to be her father. Even if the years had not been kind to him, she knew fully well that it was him. It did not surprise her that he had fallen asleep drinking, as she did remember nights waking up to him coming home drunk from the tavern in Bowerstone. Walking over, the young girl took the bottle from the sleeping man’s hand and set it on the bedside table.

“This is him… but killing him here would seem a bit… too easy.” Sparrow said, tapping Cornelius with her gun and only getting a snort before he settled back down.

“We can torture him.” Reaver suggested, putting his Dragonstomper .48 away in it’s holster. “But we would have to have Hammer’s help in moving him. I must say, he is a bit big for just the two of us to carry.”

“You may be right.” Sparrow replied, walking out of the room and to the front door to retrieve Hammer.

Leaving Reaver in the room with the sleeping Cornelius, the pirate decided to poke around and see if he could find anything that could point him to Sparrow’s deceased mother. Or any valuables that were not taken the first time. Opening drawers and finding nothing, the pirate turned his sights to a chest that was placed at the foot of the bed. Picking the lock was easy enough for him, and what he found surprised him, as there were things that seemed to be from a completely different settlement than what he has seen.

Rummaging further inside, Reaver found an old short sword that has not seen a sharpening stone in years, a tooth of a balverine that was connected to a silver chain. From the size of the tooth, he would have to guess it was from a white balverine. Aside from small little knick-knacks, there was also a small portrait of the most beautiful woman Reaver had ever laid eyes on. She was a beauty, with pale skin and the longest dark brown hair he had ever seen. Her eyes were painted a pale, almost bright crystal blue and her lips were painted the softest pink. In the portrait, she wore a simple red gown and on her head rested a small silver tiara. She sat upon a chair in front of a curtain with the same insignia as the crest he found in the chest.

‘No doubt this is Sparrow’s mother.’ Reaver thought, standing and looking from the picture to the sleeping bear. His frown deepened a bit as he looked between the portrait and the monstrosity. ‘How did she marry a hideous beast like this? And he killed her for no reason? That is a crime worthy of torture and a slow death.’

After a few minutes, Sparrow and Hammer returned and the three of them worked to carry the large man down the stairs and set him down in a kitchen chair. Finding some rope to tie him down with, Reaver showed the ladies how to properly tie knots that hold and will not break. After that, Hammer left to go keep watch again and Sparrow went to get a pitcher of water and making sure to chill it before dumping it on Cornelius’ head, waking him up.

“What in the bloody--” Cornelius shouted, looking around until his eyes landed on Sparrow. “Magnolia? Is that you?”

“Guess again.” Sparrow said, snapping her fingers and casting a fire spell and bringing light into the old home.

Cornelius stared at her for a few moments, squinting his eyes a bit. He remembered having two daughters as well. “Rose?” He asked.

“Like mother, she is dead. I’m Sparrow.” Sparrow said, moving away from the chair and going off to find some tools. She began to look through drawers, finding rusted knives and even some old silver utensils that her mother had collected when they could get the money.

Cornelius’ eyes widened at hearing that his eldest daughter was dead, and that this was his youngest. She was a true beauty like her mother, would have made him a lot of money if she and Rose hadn’t run away. Noticing the other presence in the room, the old man turned and saw Reaver sitting at the table, looking over his gun. He was dressed fancy, like he came from a lot of money.

“This your husband? Or fiance?” Cornelius asked, glaring at Reaver, only to get an eye roll and a chuckle from both the pirate and his daughter.

“While that is an understandable question, I have to say that we are not engaged.” Reaver answered, watching as Sparrow was laying out some tools. “But she is quite lovely. I am sure some man will be able to win her frozen heart.”

“My heart is not frozen, Reaver.” Sparrow said, causing her father to stiffen at the name. He knew who Reaver was, and to see his daughter address the man so casually… “I just don’t have time for romantic fools who only want to marry me for my looks or the bragging rights of marrying a prominent adventurer.”

Now Cornelius was very confused. He had heard that an adventurer by the name of ‘Sparrow’ was traveling all over Albion on some quest. But he did not think that it was his Sparrow. “I guess you picked up on your grandfather’s need to adventure.” He said, causing his daughter to stop and look at him. “He was an adventurer too, widely known in Southcliff as their savior and named their king. Your mother was his daughter, the princess of Southcliff.”

Sparrow was shocked, but did not let that stop her from finishing setting up for the torture. Walking back over to Cornelius, holding a fork up to his face and waving it. “Where would you like this to be stabbed in first?” She asked, revelling in the fact that her father was staring at the item with fear.

“N-now Sparrow, we can talk about this.” Cornelius stuttered out, watching the fork being waved in front of him before it began to go lower and lower. Turning his eyes to Reaver, he figured he could get a fellow man to help get his daughter under control. “Mr. Reaver, please talk some sense into her. She is obviously not well in the head.”

“I would, but I rather like the agreement we have set up.” Reaver states, leaning back to watch the bloody show. “She gets to do what she wants to you and I keep my life and my genitals, along with a few other favors.”

Without warning, Sparrow stabbed the fork into her father’s stomach and began to twist before leaving it there. With each passing minute, Cornelius was tortured and he begged for death. His daughter was not willing to grant it, and she continued. He was cut, burned and stabbed in several areas that were painful but not enough to be killed. His final torture was having his eyes gouged out with a spoon. He screamed and pleaded for Sparrow to stop and, after the other eye was taken, it was over. She had finally stopped.

Pulling away, Sparrow turned to Reaver, covered in blood. “Untie him.” She said, watching as the pirate got up and went to do that. “I think he is ready for the final part.”

Cornelius was grabbed and pulled after the young hero and out into the dead field. Hammer refused to look to see what had been done to the man. She knew her friend had a few unresolved issues, but this was a bit sickening for even her to handle. Hearing the barking of Guardian, who had run off to do something that Sparrow had asked him to do, the three heroes looked to see him leading a small pack of wolves their way. Without warning, Sparrow got behind her father and began to push him into the oncoming pack of starving canines before leaving him to die.

None of them needed to watch what happened next, and as dawn was beginning to break, the four headed inside to get some sleep. Or as much of it as they could. Gathering some moderately clean linen, the three humans set about making a makeshift bed on the floor. Hammer took the left side and Reaver took the right, leaving Sparrow to sleep between them and Guardian to sleep at their feet.

Reaver was the first to wake up after a few hours, and he was amused when he saw Sparrow hugging onto him in her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so serene, that it was hard to picture her cutting a person up and leaving them to be killed by a pack of wolves. But sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction. He was about to get up when he heard a ghostly hum coming from somewhere downstairs. Either he was hearing things, or they had a visitor from beyond the grave. Grabbing his pistol, Reaver began to slowly untangle himself to get up when he heard the humming drawing closer. If there was a banshee here, then he was seriously going to talk to his little bed partner about her affinity for drawing in trouble.

Looking towards the entrance, Reaver saw what appeared to be a blue mist enter the room and float around them. It wasn't a banshee, and it did not look like it wanted to harm them. It appeared to be the standard ghost that would mill around the area of their death until they passed on.

As Reaver watched the blue mist float around them, it suddenly began to take form into a woman. It took him a second to realize that the ghost was of Sparrow’s deceased mother, Magnolia. She looked down at the trio with soft, kind eyes that were no doubt the same amazing shade of blue that belonged to her daughter. Reaver watched closely as Magnolia leaned down to run her ghostly hand over Sparrow’s messy bed hair, phazing through her with ease. Her smile fell at not being able to touch her daughter like she use too.

“My little bird, you have suffered so much…” Magnolia whispered, not paying attention to the man that was staring at her. “If only I had been brave enough to leave with you and Rose… maybe you would have had a normal life.”

“I doubt that, my ghostly lady.” Reaver said, catching Magnolia’s attention and showing that he can see her. “Her destiny is to stop Lucien and according to the blind seer, nothing could have stopped it.”

“That would seem to be the family curse…” Magnolia replied, looking between Reaver and Sparrow before smiling once more. “She may not have the best social etiquette, but please, take good care of her. She needs someone strong yet caring when the times get tough.”

“We already have an agreement.” Reaver replied, sitting up and looking down when Sparrow hugged his waist in her sleep. He couldn’t stop the smirk that appeared on his face. “But I will provide her comfort, should she need it.”

“That is all I can ask of you, Reaver. But, should you try and hurt her in any way, you will learn that your bullets cannot harm a ghost.” Magnolia states, soft features morphing into a glare before she disappeared.

Reaver just stared at the spot where Magnolia had been before reaching down to untangle Sparrow from his waist and laying down again. He had to admit, he could tell that the dead woman would keep her word. But he was not worried, he would not betray Sparrow unless an opportunity presented itself with a better offer for his services. Feeling the young woman cuddle up to him again, Reaver smirked and closed his eyes to try and get a bit more sleep before they have to leave this decrepit house.


	9. Night of Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. There will be sex in this chapter. If you wish to skip it go to this mark ~*~*~ and read the ending of the chapter.

Weeks had passed since the trio of heroes dealt with Sparrow’s father and there had been no word on if Garth had returned or not. For that entire time, Sparrow would go out on adventures with Reaver, as the manchild refused to stay cooped up in the guild, and Hammer would try and get information out of people. During those weeks, Reaver would show Sparrow the physical pleasures that can be shared between two people. And each night, Sparrow could feel the warm feeling in her chest spread whenever the pirate would touch her intimately. They had yet to go all the way, but it was coming closer.

Sparrow was certain that Reaver enjoyed finding ways to embarrass her or make her think of their nightly escapades. Whether it be from a comment or how he would show her how to grip her pistol. He always got a good laugh out of her reactions.

Currently, the duo were back in Bloodstone after helping a pair of brothers with a banshee problem. Reaver was cleaning off his pistol while Sparrow was brushing Guardian down before he went to go sleep by the fireplace. They were both rather quiet, mostly because Sparrow had been met with some nasty young women on her way back to the manor after delivering the idiot brothers back to their mother in Bowerstone. She hadn’t told Reaver of the encounter, mostly because she felt that he wouldn’t really care if her hidden feelings got hurt by some words.

Sensing his master’s feelings, Guardian lifted his head a bit to lick her hand to comfort her, gaining a smile and loving pets. He always did know how to make Sparrow feel better, even if he couldn’t completely comprehend just what was making her sad in the first place.

“Even the dog can sense your dower mood.” Reaver spoke up, startling Sparrow and making her look at him. His brown eyes were concentrating on a piece of his gun as he methodically put it back together. “Mind telling me your thoughts?”

“Not particularly.” Sparrow answered, hiding her emotions behind a mask of stoicism. She had grown used to being quiet about what was really bothering her. It kept people from trying to help her and feeling pity for her.

“Don’t try to hide, my little bird.” Reaver said, finishing up with his gun and turning his attention to the young hero. “You have been a lot more quiet than normal since you arrived. Normally when you brush the mutt, you talk to him as though he were a baby and get him to bark whenever possible.”

Sparrow was surprised that Reaver noticed this about her. Normally, he only cared for himself and annoying her with his dirty double words. Seeing that she was caught, the brunette turned away from her companion and looked into the fire. The blaze was bright, beautiful and uncontrolled, something that Sparrow loved about the element and why it was her favorite to use in battle. She envied it, wanting that freedom that she could never truly obtained outside of a fight. Feeling a presence beside her, Sparrow turned and saw that it was Reaver taking a seat next to her.

“I am here to talk if you want.” Reaver states, wrapping an arm around Sparrow’s waist and pulling her close to him. On instinct, Sparrow relaxed her body into his hold and laid her head on his shoulder. It was a strange comfort to be held by him, but it was one of the few things that she loved about him.

“Am I ugly?” She asked, catching Reaver off guard. She had never understood what the point of outer beauty was until Reaver came along. Now she could not help but wonder if she was pretty enough to keep his interest or was she just duped into thinking she was attractive enough to have someone like THE Reaver pay attention to her.

“Now where did that question come from?” Reaver asked, looking down at the girl in his arms. “I am not sure what sort of thoughts you are allowing to be put into your little head, but I suggest you get rid of them.”

Picking Sparrow up was easy, she always worked out and ate the healthiest of items that she weighed next to nothing. Sitting her on his lap to look into her beautiful crystal blue eyes, Reaver allowed his hand to travel up from her hips to her waist, pushing up her shirt to reveal a well toned stomach. Sparrow gasped and blushed, putting her hands on Reaver’s shoulders to try and ground herself. She could feel herself getting excited but this was something she was seriously contemplating since coming back to the manor.

“I see a toned stomach that has never once seen the beginnings of stretch marks.” Reaver started, leaning down to plant a kiss to her stomach and started moving up as he pushed her shirt up more to reveal her breasts held down by bindings. The shirt was removed and tossed aside, giving the canine in the room the signal to go find the guest room to sleep in. “Two perfect breasts that I can fit in each hand and sensitive to the touch.” So saying, Reaver began to unwrap the bindings and tossed them aside, freeing the breasts and noticing the scar placed right between them. “Your body is unmarked from your long journey, save for the scar on your chest. A reminder that you survived the impossible.”

Sparrow gasped a bit at feeling his hands on her body, a blush starting to darken her cheeks as he began to praise her body. Her blush darkened when he looked upon her scar, something she has hidden from view for so long because she found it ugly. Hearing the praise he gave it, it made her heart flutter. She shivered when Reaver moved from kissing her chest to her neck and jaw.

“Long hair colored a shade darker than chocolate, a beautiful contrast to your pale skin and stunning blue eyes that I love getting lost in.” Reaver said, cupping Sparrows face and making her look at him. A smirk spread across his face when he noticed the blush on his pretty little pet’s face. Pulling her into a passionate kiss, Reaver began to trace his hands back down her body, finding every sensitive spot that he could before reaching her arms. He broke the kiss to look at each arm. “Your arms are strong enough to hold up a heavy sword, but they are not bulging with heavy muscles. And your hands are small and perfect to hold. No deformities on the fingers or the palms.” Taking said hands, Reaver planted a kiss in each one before continuing his exploration.

His hands found their way to her rump and gave it a firm squeeze. That action earned him a squeak in surprise by his bedmate. Reaver smirked at her, seeing the blush spread to Sparrow’s ears. “A firm bottom that is just begging to be grabbed, leading to toned legs that are getting a workout from your constant need to walk everywhere.” He said, kissing her again and was happy to see her reciprocate the gesture.

The two of them continued the kiss, adding tongue along the way and Sparrow began to work on removing Reaver’s vest and shirt. They were so focused on each other that they let the world outside disappear. Lucien, the Spire, Garth, it did not matter. All that mattered was them and the moment. Breaking the kiss for air, Reaver started to kiss his beautiful bird’s neck, leaving several love bites along the way. Sparrow was in bliss at the attention she was receiving, tilting her head back to give the man more access.

While Reaver would have loved to take Sparrow in front of the fire, to see her covered in it’s glow, the carpeted floor was not the most comfortable place to deflower such a beauty. Maybe they could revisit this spot after he has shown her how a man can physically love a woman. Pulling back, Reaver slowly eased Sparrow off of his lap and stood up, taking her hand.

“Let us adjourn to the bedroom, little Sparrow.” He said, smiling when she stood up and followed him up the stairs to his bedroom. This was not the first time Sparrow had been in his room, but it would be the first time he would accompany her into his bed. He could not wait to have her writhing underneath him and begging for more of his touch. Turning to his bed partner, Reaver pulled her to him and started to kiss her some more. He was addicted to her taste and wanted more of it, and she obliged.

They continued to kiss, with Reaver leading her back towards the bed and landing on it in a heap. Pulling back again, Reaver stood and started to remove the rest of his clothes along with hers until they were both naked. Seeing Sparrow laid out on his bed, the red covers making her pale skin glow and look like an angel. It made him feel actually lucky to bed such a lovely young woman. He resumed his position over Sparrow once more and started to kiss her neck and down to her breasts. Her nipples were already hard and begging to be played with until they were sore.

Sparrow was moaning as Reaver sucked on one nipple and played with the other, loving the feeling he was giving her. Even with all the men that flirted with her and gave her gifts for a chance to have her attention, none of them made her feel the way Reaver made her feel. He made her feel like she was someone important, more than an empty title and more than someone who destiny chose to lead the fight and bring down the man who was trying to bring back the Spire. He made her feel normal.

Having thoroughly played with her breasts, Reaver moved down to kiss her stomach, feeling how it moved with every breath she took. He could not see any scars on her, even after all the scrapes she had gotten into on her journey. Moving down more, Reaver came to her abdomen and a thought came to him that made him pause for a brief moment before he continued on down her her womanhood. This was his prize. Not wasting another second, Reaver began to give Sparrow oral pleasure, causing her to scream in shock and pleasure.

This was something completely new to her, and feeling his mouth and tongue on her private parts caused her a new wave of pleasure. Her natural juices began to flow out, making her wetter than before and giving Reaver a lot more of her to taste.

“R-Reaver… th-this is-!” Sparrow tried to get out, only to cry out in pleasure when she felt his tongue enter her and lick all around. She couldn’t get a single word out as her body began to heat up and ready to burst when Reaver pulled away.

“I believe it is time to turn you into a woman, Sparrow.” Reaver said, reaching over to the bedside table and dipping his fingers into a bowl of warmed lubricant oil. He got this stuff from one of his travels, it helped to ease the first timers and made them feel amazing. Pulling his fingers out, Reaver slicked himself up before getting into position. “Are you ready?”

“Y-yes.” Sparrow gasped out, spreading her legs until they were in a comfortable position and inviting Reaver to her.

Getting into position, Reaver placed his member at her entrance and began to slowly enter her body. She was so tight around him but it felt amazing. Reaching her barrier, Reaver waited for a moment before fully sheathing himself into Sparrow’s body, claiming her virginity. Eyes widening, Sparrow cried out in shock and slight pain and her nails dug into Reaver’s back. It hurt, and he was big, but she also felt complete. He waited for her, allowing her body to become adjusted to his size.

When she was ready, Sparrow rolled her hips, moaning as the action caused him to move just a little bit inside of her. Reaver took the hint and began to move in and out of her, taking things slower than he usually would. This was heaven for the both of them, the feel of their bodies being connected at last and moving as one. After a few minutes, Reaver picked up the pace, lifting up one of Sparrows legs over his shoulder and beginning to make short, hard thrusts. He wanted to bring her to the highest peak of pleasure, and this angle promised to have him reach deeper than before.

Sparrow was in heaven, and her cries reached a higher pitch when he brushed something inside of her. It sent a fire through her veins and it began to pool into her abdomen, ready to burst. Without thinking, Sparrow grabbed Reaver’s face and kissed him hard on the lips just as he struck that one spot hard, causing her to climax around his member. It was her first one, and yet she felt it build again as Reaver changed his tempo, changing his thrusts from short and fast to long and slow, yet still keeping the power behind them.

Reaver was enjoying this a lot more than he usually did. Sparrow was receptive to everything that he was doing and molded herself to fit him in every sense of the word. He had found absolute perfection with her as a bed partner. Deciding that a new position was in order, Reaver removed himself from her body and flipped her over to where Sparrow was now on her hands and knees. He entered her body once more and set a pace that he was familiar with. And she responded beautifully, with a whimper at the loss of his cock and then a loud moan when he entered her again. She even begun to move to meet his thrusts, giving them both pleasure.

As the pace began to pick up, Reaver felt his climax coming, so he went even faster and harder than before. His grip was bruising her hips but it only added more pleasure to their activity. Leaning down, Reaver kissed Sparrow’s left shoulder. He could feel the end was soon and when he tipped over the edge, he instinctively bit down hard to leave an impression. Sparrow cried out in ecstasy as she came with Reaver before collapsing.

~*~*~

She felt his seed deep within her body and it was amazing. Relaxing, she turned to look at the man who she has found to have fallen in love with laying down beside her. Offering him a smile, Sparrow moved as slowly as she could to be close to him. Reaver, for his part, smiled back and pulled her close. This was the first time he felt the need to hold his bed partner before falling asleep, but with Sparrow, it felt nice. Almost natural.

“You still didn’t answer my question, Reaver.” Sparrow said, looking up at him. That little statement caught Reaver off guard and instantly made him laugh a bit. Sparrow was, obviously, very confused.

“This is the first time someone has not suddenly professed their undying love for me after having sex.” He said, still laughing while Sparrow’s face contorted into an unimpressed frown and causing Reaver to laugh at her some more. Calming down after a few minutes, Reaver rested his head in his hand and looked down at Sparrow. “You are far from ugly, Sparrow. If I had to tell the truth, and I always do, you are quite beautiful.”

“You and ‘truth’ never seem to be hand in hand most times.” Sparrow said, grabbing one of the pillows on the stupidly large bed and hugging it to her body. “But, thank you for saying it.”

“You are harsh but very much welcome.” Reaver said, yawning and holding Sparrow closer. “It is getting late, little bird. We should get some sleep. Unless you wish to go another round?”

Blushing at the suggestion, Sparrow could only squeak in response before pressing her face into the pillow in her arms. That reaction was so cute that Reaver could only smirk before laying his head on a pillow as well before falling into a blissful sleep. Sparrow stared at him for a few minutes, contemplating on if she should kiss him or not. While it wouldn’t be the first time they have kissed, it would be her first time initiating it. Realizing her train of thought, Sparrow instantly chastises herself before getting comfortable and falling asleep.

\---

The hum of magic in the early morning was not something Sparrow wanted to wake up too, and Reaver was still out like a candle. Sitting up, the young hero winced at the pain between her legs and abdomen from last night’s events but brushed it aside to try and find the guild seal in her pack. Slipping from the bed, she limped over to where she left her pack and rummaged around before pulling it out and seeing the seal glow in the blue light of Will.

“Good, you are awake.” Theresa’s voice chimed through the ancient symbol, the sound causing Reaver to wake up and see Sparrow holding the seal. Rubbing his eyes, the pirate got out of the bed and walked over to stand behind her and hug her.

“What is it, Theresa?” Sparrow asked, leaning into Reaver’s naked body and blushing when she felt his manhood start to swell with morning excitement.

“We have located Garth. He is back in his tower in Brightwood.” The blind seer states, knowing full well who was with her descendant. She did not need eyes to see that such actions would have happened between the two. “You must go now. Reaver, since you are awake as well, you must return to the guild and wait here.” 

“How unfair, Theresa.” Reaver said, looking at the seal as his hands worked on groping Sparrow’s breasts. “We have been working so well together that splitting us up is just preposterous.”

“Oh, God, what have you done to Sparrow?” Hammer’s voice asked, coming through the seal and letting the two other heroes know that she was in the Guild with Theresa.

“Nothing she didn’t wish for me to do.” Reaver answered, chuckling when Hammer made a disgusted noise. Sparrow just ignored them both.

“I will make my way over now, Theresa. I will even send Reaver to the guild after he gets dressed.” Sparrow said, putting on her professional mask and deactivating the seal.

Going back into her pack, she pulled out a spare change of clothes she always has, a map and the chained crystal. Pulling away from Reaver, Sparrow pulled on her under clothes that she specifically made to go with her outfits, pulled on a red dress that buttoned up in the front with a skirt that was short in the front and long in the back and with slits that went up to her hips to allow leg movement. Slipping on a pair of black stockings, she heard Reaver pull on his own clothes and get ready to go back to the guild.

“I still think you could use some backup for this little adventure.” Reaver said, a bit of a frown on his face. He rather liked adventuring with Sparrow, as he could watch her fight and not get slapped for it.

“It won’t be forever, Reaver. It is just a small trip to Brightwood Tower and convince Garth to join us.” Sparrow said, slipping on a pair of leather gloves that stopped at her wrists. “With luck, he will not be that hard to convince and we can get straight to taking down Lucien.”

“Very well, little one. I guess this is one adventure you will be going on with the dog.” Reaver replied, turning and leaning down a bit to kiss Sparrow on the lips before taking the map, crystal and teleporting away to Hero Hill. Sparrow watched him go before calling Guardian, tossing him some food, slipping on her favorite boots and teleporting away with him in tow to Brightwood.


	10. The Crucible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the plot is picking up. We are a little more than halfway through with this story.

Sparrow couldn’t believe it, she had been so close to saving Garth but was a second too slow and he had been captured by one of Lucien’s men and taken to the Spire. After the event, she had gone back to the Guild, slammed her head on the table repeatedly for her shortcomings until Hammer had to hold her head back from doing anymore damage to it. Then, she had to track down the stupid butler that once served Lucien and get him to reveal where he hid the damned man’s diary, losing one thousand pieces of gold and having to fight a troll. After that bit of annoyance, she, Guardian, Hammer and Reaver traveled to Westcliff, coming across balverines and nearly being killed several times over in the Howling Halls. Her outfit was ruined and she would no doubt have a few extra scars on her back from the balverine claws when she healed up.

Now, she and her companions have arrived in Westcliff and Hammer insulted one of the commentators about his name, Sparrow was to head into the Crucible alone. Reaver didn’t wish to waste his skills on something as mundane as a tournament. To Sparrow, he just didn’t want to do so much unnecessary work and get scouted as a guard and leaving her to do all the dirty work. One of the few things she dislikes about the man she loved, his laziness to get anything done that doesn’t benefit him.

Before going into the Crucible, and no doubt going to meet certain death, Sparrow was brushing up on the rules and making sure she knew what to do to get scouted. She had to get at least five perfect scores to get recognized, paid more and recruited, meaning she would have to work fast to get the best times and not get knocked out or nearly killed before time runs out. Humming as she began to reread the rules, Sparrow was unaware that Reaver had come up behind her until he held a beautiful red rose in front of her face.

“While I doubt you truly need it, this is for luck.” He said, smiling at seeing the small hero jump in surprise at the gesture before taking it. He had found it on a bush full of other, unbloomed buds and picked it, de-thorning it in the process before going off to find his favorite little bird. He watched as Sparrow held the flower in a delicate manner, as if she were holding a truly precious treasure and not a simple flower that was no doubt dying in her hand.

“Thank you, Reaver. This is a surprisingly wonderful gesture.” Sparrow replied, putting the flower in her ponytail that was held up by her mother’s old red ribbon.

“Don’t think too much about it, little bird. I didn’t even have to waste a single coin for it.” Reaver said, hiding his true feelings behind a mask of indifference and causing Sparrow to frown at him.

“And we are back to your annoying cockiness.” She muttered, turning back to the rule book. It was horribly spelled, but she could make out the words the writer was trying to spell out. “If that is all, then you can leave. I have to finish reading these rules again before I go in to fight.”

“So cold. But very well. Have fun with your fighting.” He said, turning and heading out to go to the stands. Stopping and turning to look back at her, a worried look crossed his face as he took in her relaxed posture. “Please come out of this alive, love.” He whispered before leaving to take his reserved seat with Hammer and Guardian.

\---

Seven rounds down and four perfect wins, Sparrow was tired, sore and was still heavily bleeding even after taking a few health potions. Making her way to the final room, Sparrow began to feel sluggish and her vision was becoming slightly blurry. A drawback to taking so many health potions at once, they could only work so fast and the body will begin to try and fight them if they are taken in large amounts. Shaking her head, Sparrow forced her head to clear as much as she could before continuing on. She refused to show weakness. Her entrance was met with a lot of cheers as the crowd had come to love the dangerous woman for her willingness to spill blood in the most elegant way possible.

“And here she is, everyone, the angel with the will to kill!” Mad-Dog “The Strangler” McGraw, one of the commentators, announced and causing the crowd to cheer even louder.

“That is right Mad-Dog. This is the farthest anyone has ever gotten in the Crucible, and yet this little lady seems to have made it look easy.” The other commentator, Allen Murray, said. “Though I have to say, she looked a lot better when the Crucible started.”

“That is bound to happen, Allen, she has gone through seven rounds non-stop.” Mad-Dog said, a laugh in his voice. “I am just surprised she hasn’t collapsed from all the beatings and abusing those health potions. She does know that the traders are selling expired ones, right?”

“I sure hope so, Mad-Dog, cause expired potions become poison.” Allen retorted, causing Sparrow to freeze and pale. She did not know that and she had drank about five in a row during the last round. She did not have much time to think about that as the final round began and a troll sprang up. “Let the fights begin!”

Instantly, Sparrow took out her pistol and started shooting at the weak points on the troll, trying to move as fast as she could to avoid the big attacks whenever she took out one of the things keeping the troll alive. What she didn’t expect were the hobbes that began to spring up and attack her as well as the troll. She couldn’t keep up and started to get hit by several angles until she fell, looking dead.

Reaver, in the stands, stood up to try and get a better look as his heart began to pick up the pace. He couldn’t tell if Sparrow was breathing or not and it looked like the worst had happened before a bright and powerful blast of light came from her and she was up again, and taking out the enemies like they were paper. Her once beaten body had been healed and the illness brought upon by drinking expired health potions seemed to have disappeared. She was back to full strength and soon, the fight was over and she stood victorious with the best time the Crucible had ever seen. The crowd erupted into cheers and people began to throw down money for Sparrow.

\---

Leaving the Crucible, Sparrow kept up her stoic mask to hide her pain and accepted the trophy and praise while also making her way to her companions. Hammer was congratulating her on her win and was happy to see that she was alive after all that. Even Guardian was barking happily and jumping up and down in excitement. Reaver was strangely quiet, looking at her with an unreadable expression.

“You were amazing throughout the entire thing.” Hammer said, slapping Sparrow on the back with enough force to knock her down onto the ground. “I guess you have earned the title of Crucible Champion as well as ‘The Deadly Beauty’.”

“Thanks, Hammer.” Sparrow replied, getting up from the ground and dusting her tattered dress off. “I need to go find a quiet spot to lie down for a bit. I will see you in a bit.”

“Of course, that makes sense.” Hammer said, understanding that after a long fight, the body needed time to recuperate and heal the damage that had been done. “Get as much sleep as you can before you head off. I doubt that we will be able to see each other again for some time.”

“I can take you somewhere that will give you some peace and quiet away from the hustle and bustle of this degraded town.” Reaver said, taking Sparrow’s hand and, with the crystal in the other hand that is used to constantly teleport with, leave Westcliff, Hammer and Guardian behind.

The duo arrived at a simple little cottage that was located close to Bower Lake, but away from Bowerstone and offering just the sounds of nature. Sparrow recognized this cabin as one that use to belong to Thag the Impatient, her first human kill when she started this journey. Walking over to the property notice, she saw hat Reaver had bought it and had it refurbished and cleaned up as a way to make it a nice little getaway should he need it. Turning to look at him, Sparrow was about to ask why he brought her here when she was suddenly pulled into his arms and held there tightly.

“You foolish girl. You stupid, reckless, irresponsible child!” Reaver said, hugging her tighter. “Do you know how worried I was for you? How I thought that you had died out there?!” Pulling back, Sparrow saw pure, undiluted fear in his brown eyes. He was actually afraid of something, which was strange as the immortal pirate didn’t really fear anything other than aging, which he didn’t really show anything other than disgust for the prospect. But here, he was looking at her with fear all because she had come close to losing her life in a death sport. “You cannot just come into my life, make me work to flirt with you, make me fall in love with you, and then just die without me trying to play the hero to try and save you! You do not have that permission!”

Sparrow stared up at Reaver, shocked and a bit happy to see this side of Reaver that was hidden behind a facade of confidence and hedonism. Smiling just a bit, Sparrow buried her face into his chest and stayed there. Reaver, for his part, just held her close and sat upon the comfortable bed. He hated this feeling, it made him too human, but the one thing he regretted after making a deal with the Shadow Court was that he had been unable to save his home. Unable to save the love of his life. He never wanted to feel that again, so he never made any human connections again. But meeting Sparrow, joining her on her adventures and actually getting to know her, he began to feel something other than carnal lust for her and it terrified him.

“Make me a promise.” He said, causing the young woman in his arms to look up at him in question. “Promise me that you will return from the Spire alive.”

“I don’t plan on dying in that place.” Sparrow answered, conviction in her voice that made Reaver smile and believe her a bit.

“I do not accept failure, my little bird, so if you end up dying at some point, I will find a way to bring you back and kill you myself.” Reaver replied, earning a giggle from Sparrow, which turned into a squeak when he laid down on the bed while still holding her. Sparrow needed the rest if she was going to head to the Spire and Reaver was willing to make sure she ‘rested’.


	11. Ten Years - Side Reaver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diary chapters. I had fun with this. First up is Reaver~

_Day X, Year XXX_

 

_Sparrow left yesterday and now I am stuck in the Chamber of Fate with Theresa, Hammer and Sparrow’s mutt. While I do love being in the company of men and women, I don’t believe I will get much of anywhere with my two current companions. Theresa is ancient, more than me and does not seem to have any interest in anything else other than the future she sees and the Spire. Hammer… well, I know she is not fond of me, and while I never really much cared for the size of my bed partners, I believe the large woman may be a bit much for even me to handle. That and the way she glares at me is a rather large mood killer._

 

_Oh how I wish that my little bird did not have to leave, she was ever so much fun to be around. Not dull like some commoner, and not too reckless that I would end up seeing her die too quickly. Scratch that, she is reckless and that was proven in the last round of the Crucible where she NEARLY DIED! I could not believe that she would do that to me. And after I worked so hard to make her fall in love with me_ ~~_and not to mention falling in love with her myself_ ~~ _. She thought she could hide her feelings but after spending weeks with her, I could pick up on her slight tells that she doesn’t know that leaves her feelings out in the open. For example, when she gets embarrassed, the tips of her ears will turn slightly pink and her body will stiffen just slightly that it would go by unnoticed to anyone who does not know her or does not have sharp eyes. Which is pretty much every idiot in Albion._

 

_Another tell that I noticed is given away when she reads something historical. While her face remains in the ghastly stoic expression, her eyes instantly light up as she reads the passage and her hands grip whatever she is reading just a bit tighter. It is rather adorable that she enjoys the tales of the past. She will deny this though, and say that she is only reading history so that she can prevent it from being repeated, but I know for a fact that she enjoys such tales because they show the heroes’ actual struggle. Theresa told me._

 

_Writing about Sparrow has gotten me rather down. I think I shall go out and try to find someone to share my bed with for the evening. Sparrow knows that I am not good with commitment and she has accepted that as apart of my charm. I do hope she returns soon._

 

\---

 

_Day X, Year XXX_

 

_Three weeks and still no word from my little bird. I am starting to wonder if she is doing alright or if she has been found out. I certainly hope not, because I am afraid of what would happen to her if she were caught. Lucien may be a loon, but he is no fool. Theresa doesn't seem worried at all and says that I should have faith that Sparrow will make it out alive and with Garth. I have my doubts, seeing as I know a bit more about my little bird than the blind seer. It is best if I stop dwelling on the what-if’s and find something to occupy my time. Maybe I can go on a little adventure myself and take the mutt with me. He has been in a dower mood lately since Sparrow left, and she would not be happy to find out that he has been left in that state. Maybe I can also take Hammer out before she goes crazy from boredom._

 

_P.S. we shall never speak of this adventure again._

 

\----

 

_Day X, Year XXX_

 

_Four years… four full years since Sparrow left for the Spire. It is hard to believe that so much time has passed since the day I confessed to her and gave her my heart. I still worry about her to the point that being with any other person, man or woman, doesn’t seem to satisfy me like it did before. It was not just the sex that I loved when I was with Sparrow, even if she was deliciously new to it all and seemed to bend to my every whim, but she would offer intellectual conversations that would keep things interesting. The people who I have brought to my bed after her… they are as dull as muddy water and just as smart as it._

 

_I am currently on my fourth chalice of wine after a terrible nightmare that was different from the other one, yet still so terrifying. I was in the Spire alone, save for Lucien who stood a few feet in front of me. He was laughing like a maniac, saying something along the lines of the Spire being completed at last and he had me to thank for that. Turning to face me, I saw Sparrow in one arm, dead with a bullet in her chest and a gun in his other hand. I had sent Sparrow to him, unguarded and he had killed her._

 

_It was all my fault, because I had let her go alone. It was like Oakvale all over again and all I could hear were her ghostly cries for mercy. He told me that she screamed for me to come and save her. That she waited for me four years before he decided to kill her. He tortured her in every possible way and all she could think about was me. I couldn’t stop myself. I pulled out my pistol and shot several bullets into his chest and watched as he fell to the floor._

 

_I was instantly holding Sparrow’s lifeless body in my arms and we were surrounded by darkness. I held her close to my chest and begged for this to all be one big lie, that she would produce that bright light like before in the Crucible and she would wake up. But she wouldn’t wake up. She was gone for good. The darkness began to creep up her corpse and a voice told me that it was my fault. That I should have protected her. I woke up before the dream ended, but I can still see her laying dead in my arms…_

 

\----

 

_Day X, Year XXX_

 

_Another year has passed since Sparrow left, making this the tenth year without her soft voice and stoic face. I had just finished sending another sacrifice to the Shadow Court and my youth has been preserved for another year, but it doesn’t seem as fulfilling as it use to be. I seem to have fallen into the same funk as the dog, which is rather depressing as even the dog has been leaving the Guild to go and stay in Oakfield for days at a time. I think I might join him and Hammer there, as I remember Sparrow saying she had a house in that little village. Something about being hidden within the demon door that was located there._

 

\----

 

_Day X, Year XXX_

 

_She has finally returned at last! After ten long years without her, my little bird has finally returned with Garth in tow. I had gotten the notice from Hammer when she came by the Serenity Farm earlier this morning after I had made myself some breakfast and was waiting for Guardian to come back. Writing this down, I seem to sound like a worried house husband with a wife that likes to go off and do whatever she pleases. Oh how I pray that Sparrow never finds this, for she will no doubt laugh at how much I worry about her. Apparently, her ship had arrived in the Oakfield harbor after the daring escape from the Spire. I must go see if I can find my little bird in Bowerstone. Hammer said something about Sparrow needing to go shopping to find some better fitting clothes than the guard uniform she was given. Perhaps I can bring her back here and give her a proper welcome home gift._


	12. Ten Years - Side Sparrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparrow's turn now.

_ Day X, Year XXX _

 

_ I just arrived to the Spire and already I am hating this place. Not only did I see Lucien, there was nothing I could do to take him down. I had no weapon and the only thing that I was allowed to take here was this journal. The guards here figured that it would do no harm for me to write down my feelings and thoughts, seeing as we cannot send letters back home. Aside from that, the clothing here are horrendous and hard to move in and they cut all my hair off! Ten long years of growing it to the perfect length was all gone in an instant. Now I am bald, uncomfortable and my neck hurts because of this stupid collar I am forced to wear! _

 

_ I wish Reaver was here. I miss him terribly, but I don’t want him to see what has happened to me. He would surely find me ugly now. I know for a fact that Hammer would get a good laugh out of this. She always questioned why my hair was important to me and called me prissy for taking extra care of it. At least I am not like Reaver, who uses a special concoction on his face to keep it from drying out. And I thought prostitutes were vain. _

 

\----

 

_ Day X, Year XXX _

 

_ Bob has been acting weird recently. Only a little over eight months has passed since we both arrived and he seems to have forgotten all about his wife, Lil. I remembered him talking non-stop about her when we first arrived. It was actually rather adorable, seeing how much he loved her after thirteen years of marriage. But now… it is like he has no recollection of those memories. It couldn't be the collar, he doesn't break the rules as often as I do. Maybe it is this place. It is stealing the one thing that makes Bob, well, Bob. _

 

_ He saw my journal the other day and asked me about Reaver. I lied and said that he was my fiance before I came to the Spire in the hopes that by working here, I could gain enough money for us to have a grand wedding like we had hoped. Dear Avo, I pray that Reaver never sees this journal. I would surely die of embarrassment. Bob promised that he wouldn't say anything about it to the higher ups. Even after all this, he is still a great guy. The only friend I have been able to make since coming here. _

 

_ Onto other things, I ended up breaking the rules again today. I was told not to feed the prisoners, but I did so anyway cause who cares about what the other sodding guards say, starving people is wrong! The collar gave me several nasty shocks but I survived.  _ _ S ~~uck on that, Lucien! You couldn't kill me ten years ago and you cannot kill me now!~~ _ _ I probably shouldn't write that. _

 

~~_ Garth complimented my bravery for doing that while also calling me an idiot for making myself weaker. For a man who has been keeping quiet since his arrival here, he is very chatty when using telepathy. _ ~~

 

\----

 

_ Day X, Year XXX _

 

_ Nearly three years have passed since I arrived here. I wonder… has Reaver already moved on? I wouldn’t blame him, he is not a commitment type. Not to mention he confessed to me before I left for this bloody tower of Hell. But it was still sweet, and I told him that I did not expect him to wait for me. While I miss him, I also miss Hammer. She was my first human friend after so long of spending years of learning basic schooling and training with weapons and magic. She was fun and chatty and we bonded over our murdered family members. _

 

_ I also miss Guardian. He has been with me ever since I was a street urchin and lived on the streets with Rose. He is my only family left and I am worried that he isn’t getting enough to eat. My poor boy… _

 

_ I have to get going, I am being summoned by the Commandant again. I wonder how many times I can get away with insulting him before I am forced to pass out again. Bloody git. _

 

_ P.S. Son of a corrupted bitch! He killed Bob! He wanted me to kill my friend! Bob has been acting weird for the last few months, but when I saw him in the Commandant’s chambers, he was all but a mumbling mess. Like he no longer had a brain. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t kill him. He had a wife that was waiting for him back on the mainland. I attacked the Commandant instead, it did nothing to harm him and I couldn’t save Bob. He is now dead like so many others and his wife won’t even know. _

 

\----

 

_ Day X, Year XXX _

 

_ Ten years… it took ten bloody years for me to save Garth and leave the Spire. Luckily, we were also able to save a boatload of new recruits and destroy the other ships so that Lucien’s men cannot follow us. It was annoying. Well, there is some bit of good news while I was there, once they realized that I was a woman, the higher ups allowed me to grow my hair out, so long as I kept it manageable. Now my hair reached all the way to my rump when it is not being held in a tight, braided bun. Now I won’t look too hideous when I see my friends and Reaver again! Though, I think a trip to the clothing store in Bowerstone is in order. I would like to look somewhat nice before going to see the man I love. Maybe I can find some clothes that will accentuate my figure? _


	13. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sex chapter. it starts after you see this symbol ~*~*~
> 
> if you wish to skip it, go to the next chapter.

Reaver made his way into Bowerstone Market, looking around for the clothing store that Sparrow would go to. There was a clothing store that was on the road to Bowerstone Old Town and the other was located right next to the blacksmith. He might as well try the one next to the blacksmith’s, seeing as it catered mostly to women. Heading in that direction, he could not help but spot the jewelry stall right across from the clothing shop.

‘Should I get Sparrow a gift?’ Reaver thought, looking over the inexpensive pieces. ‘Would she even wear this stuff? I cannot seem to recall her wearing any jewelry when we met. Or even if she liked a certain type.’ Deciding that it would not hurt too much if Sparrow had at least one piece of jewelry to call her own, Reaver purchased a simple pink stone held by a silver chain. It was placed in a small box and had a nice little red ribbon tied around it. Leaving the stall, Reaver turned and was about to head into the clothing store when he spotted Sparrow walking out.

He could easily tell it was her, because she did not change very much over the ten years they had been apart. Her hair was longer, and she looked a bit thinner too and that wasn’t caused by the red and gold corset she wore. Speaking of what she wore, Reaver could not help but approve of the new tan dress that stopped just below her butt and showed off quite a bit of cleavage. He also noted a black ribbon around her neck as an accessory. She also wore thigh high brown heeled boots over a pair of fishnet stockings and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

“Well now, I see you have become more willing to show off your body since last I saw you.” Reaver said, walking over and catching Sparrow’s attention. “I must say, you look positively ravishing. It makes me want to take you here and now.”

“Reaver!” Sparrow cried, running over and jumping into the man’s awaiting arms, hugging him close and giggling when he spun her around. She had waited ten long years to see him again and he did not look like he aged at all. Lucky immortal bastard. “I have missed you so much. I could only think of you as the time passed.”

“And I have found myself missing your presence as well, little bird.” Reaver said, not willing to admit out in the open that she had pretty much taken over his mind when they were seperated. “Only having Theresa, Hammer and the mutt around for conversation gets positively boring after a while. None of them could keep my attention for more than a few minutes.”

“You are still an arse.” Sparrow replied, smirking and standing up on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips, which he reciprocated. Pulling back, she finally noticed the package in his hand and pointed to it. “A gift? Did one of your admirers give it to you?”

“No. It is actually a gift from one of your admirers.” He said, handing over the gift with a smirk on his face. “Your main admirer, I should say.”

“That is going to be hard to narrow down, Reaver. I have quite a few admirers that would claim to be my ‘main’ admirer.” Sparrow retorted, running her fingers over the red ribbon, smiling at the sight of her favorite color. She knew who Reaver was talking about, but she liked to see him go on a hunt to find the person who claimed to be something that he deemed as his title.

“Oh my dear, do you know of anyone else who pays so close attention to you?” Reaver asked, wrapping one arm around his beloved and pulling her flush against his body while his other hand grasped her chin and gently urged her to look up at him. Brown eyes stared into crystal blue. “And do not say it is that bard in Oakfield, he is a fool.”

“He knows quite a bit about me, Reaver.” Sparrow pointed out, smiling up at the pirate and placing a hand on his chest. “I guess you could say that he is my main admirer.”

Reaver frowned a bit at that, knowing that she was jesting but it was true to an extent. That bard, Roland, did follow his beloved bird around like a lost puppy under the pretense of singing of her story to the masses. It was more like he wanted to try and serenade her in the hopes that she would fall in love with him. Sadly, Reaver was able to win her over without having to reduce himself to singing idiotic songs that many other women find romantic.

Not saying a word, Reaver decided that actions speak louder than words, and he had several actions in mind for her. Lifting her up over his shoulder, Reaver took out a travel crystal and used it to take him back to the farm he had begun to use as a home since the previous month. He could only laugh as Sparrow squeaked and started to hit at his back, wanting to be let down and to not be treated like a sack of potatoes. She was promptly ignored as a flash of blue light engulfed them and took them away from the bustling market.

~*~*~

Arriving outside the house, Reaver walked up the pathway to the door and kicked it down. The sound woke up Guardian, who looked to see his master being carried by her lover and he decided to stay out of it, returning to sleep in the magical sunlight that the quiet realm provided. Upon entering the house, the door was kicked closed and the pirate took Sparrow to the bed and dropped her down on the soft mattress.

“Oof!” Sparrow grunted, not too use to Reaver just dropping her on a surface. Looking up at him, she was going to ask what his problem was when he kissed her on the lips, silencing her.

The kiss was passionate and primal, revealing all that they had missed over their separation and trying to make up for lost time. Opening their mouths, their tongues met and participated in a dance as old as time, while their hands worked on removing the clothes that prevented their bodies from meeting. Reaver was the first to break the kiss and he started to remove the corset and dress, wanting to see the body of his beloved and see just how much she changed over the ten years she was away. What he saw surprised him, Sparrow had gotten thinner, and there seemed to be thin scars on her arms and the sides of her ribs. Moving his eyes up higher, Reaver noticed the black ribbon and reached out to untie it when Sparrow grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Not now, my love.” She whispered, bringing his hand up to kiss his fingertips. “I will show you later. For now… I just want you.”

“Very well.” Reaver relented, going back to running his hands all over Sparrow’s body and laying kisses down on her body.

He started at her breastbone and kissed down to her breasts. Taking a nipple in his mouth, Reaver began to bite, lick and suck on it, while one hand moved to the other breast to fondle it. The noises that escaped her sounded like music to his ears and he wanted to hear more. Her voice was beautiful and a lot more pleasant than the other people he has spent the night with over the last ten years. Switching to the other nipple to give it the same treatment, Reaver slid his free hand into Sparrow’s undergarments and began to play with her pussy. 

Gasping, Sparrow moaned and bucked her hips to get her beloved to do more, which he obliged. Slipping a finger into her hole, Reaver could feel just how excited she was just by the wetness that surrounded his finger. Slowly moving his finger in and out, Reaver watched his lover’s reaction to see what she liked best. Pulling his mouth back, he began to trail kisses up Sparrow’s breasts and to her mouth, kissing her again as he slipped in a second finger.

Jolting at the intrusion, Sparrow bucking into his hand again and instantly saw stars as Reaver’s fingers brushed up against something that sent waves of pleasure through her body. It was wonderful and she wanted more of it, but another part of her wanted to give some pleasure back to the man above her. Reaching a hand up, Sparrow grabbed at some of Reaver’s hair and tugged at it enough to get his attention, though the slight glare he gave her told her that she may have pushed the wrong button.

“Is there a reason you are pulling my hair?” Reaver asked, pulling back from the kiss to glare down at Sparrow. He even removed his fingers from her as a bit of a punishment.

“I… I wanted to try and ask if I could… give you some pleasure too.” She said, looking up at Reaver with pleading crystal blue eyes. With that look, how could he say no? Sighing, Reaver nodded and pulled back, taking Sparrow with him and taking a seat on the bed with her in front of him.

“You can try, my little love, though do not push yourself to do anything you are not use too.” Reaver stated, watching Sparrow move to kneel in front of him. His cock was aching to be inside of her body but he wanted to see just what she will do before he takes her.

Nodding, Sparrow started to kiss his chest moving from one pectoral to the other and moving downwards towards his member. Grasping at it with both hands, Sparrow began to slowly stroke at it, getting a small intake of breath from the man and being encouraged to continue. She continued to stroke his member while kissing the tip to get a feel for it before taking it into her mouth. It tasted odd, but not completely unpleasant and Reaver seemed to like having her mouth on him, so Sparrow continued what she was doing by sucking on it and licking the head. After a few moment, she started to take more of him into her mouth, moving her hands down a bit further to make room for her mouth.

Sparrow continued to suck Reaver’s cock, picking up the pace and suction until he came undone, cumming in her mouth. The sudden rush of semen in her mouth caught Sparrow off guard and she pulled away, coughing and not being able to swallow. Reaver looked down at her, finding that she looked rather good with his seed on her face. Reaching down, he pulled her up and moved to push her onto the bed and pinned her arms above her head with one of his belts before slipping his still hard member into her pussy. They both moaned at the feeling of being connected in such an intimate manner after so long apart. Without waiting, Reaver began a hard and fast pace, making sure that his Sparrow could feel him reaching every part of her.

“After ten years, you are still so tight.” Reaver grunted, stopping a bit to lift one of Sparrow’s legs over his shoulder and started to thrust into her once more.

Sparrow was in bliss and could only moan as she was thrusted into by Reaver. It felt so amazing to be with him again, to feel him and to just be with him. They could not last for very long, the feelings building too much until they exploded, Reaver spilling his seed into Sparrow, and her losing herself over his member. They stayed like that, panting and relishing in being with one another at last before they separated, Reaver undoing Sparrow’s wrists before laying down beside her. They held each other as they drifted to sleep, finally getting the rest they have been searching for, for the last ten years.


	14. The First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random bit of drama that is vital for the plot.

Waking up to the smell of food being cooked, Reaver opened his eyes to see Sparrow working on making breakfast, dressed only in a simple linen dress and had her hair tied back in a loose braid. He laid there, taking in the sight of her and finding himself reminded of the thought that he had before they parted. He had imagined Sparrow full with his child and they were in their own little paradise without worry of Lucien or the Shadow Court. It was an odd fantasy, as he could not ever think of such things after he made the deal to become immortal.

He remembered having that thought once before, two hundred years ago with his first love and look how that ended. With her and his home destroyed because he feared aging and death. He frowned at remembering that, still bothered by that memory to the point that he had nightmares about it near constantly. He did not want that for Sparrow. He cared for her too much to see her lying dead before his feet and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“What is with the frown, Reaver?” Sparrow asked, knocking him out of his thoughts and seeing that she had made him breakfast and carried it over so that he could have breakfast in bed. She looked at him curiously and with slight worry.

“It is nothing, little bird.” He said, smirking at her and sitting up before accepting the tray of food. It looked and smelled decent enough, though it could have been because he was used to finer looking food than what Sparrow could make. Taking a bite of the food, it wasn’t awful, more or less passible than anything else.

“Ten years of not cooking has diminished my skills.” She told him, taking a seat next to him. “Among other things… but let us not talk about that. You looked really deep in thought about something.”

“It is nothing, Sparrow.” Reaver said, looking at his lover and trying to convey that he did not want to talk about it. His eyes caught sight of the ribbon still around her neck and he reached a hand out to touch it. “What I wish to know about is this. You never once wore anything like this before.”

Sparrow stiffened when he touched the ribbon and looked away, reaching up to grasp her neck. She had hoped he would have forgotten about it and she could have been able to keep quiet. Biting her bottom lip, she thought about it before shaking her head, refusing to say anything about it. Reaver was not happy about that answer. Frowning, he moved the tray off to the side of the table and moved to have her look him in the eye.

“Do not hide things from me, little girl.” Reaver said, glaring down at her. He saw her face contort into a rather savage look before a fist connected to his left cheek hard enough to send him off the bed in a heap. Right, Sparrow was the fourth hero, a jack of all three and master of none.

“Do not order me around, brigand!” Sparrow said, glaring down at Reaver, watching as he picked himself up from the ground. “There are some things that I do not wish to talk about, even to you.”

“And yet you expect me to share what is on my mind?” Reaver asked, standing up and pointing his Dragonstomper .48 at her head. “You ask for quite a bit of me, little one.”

“I ask because you looked sad. Like you actually had emotions other than annoying cockiness.” Sparrow said, holding her hand out and having a fire spell at the ready. This is not what she wanted but Reaver seemed like he did not care what she wanted. Guess he hasn't really changed over the decade.

“How I feel should not matter to you.” Reaver said, not scared if the fire spell that was aimed at him. This was not going very well, but it would seem his mouth worked on it's own. “All you should worry about is being ready to receive me when I need you. You are just something for fun after all.”

Sparrow stared in shock at the man before her, the spell dissipating from her hand as she lowered it. She thought that Reaver… she thought that he meant what he had said ten years ago. Reaver watched Sparrow’s eyes become lifeless, like what part of her that came out and gave her life was receding back into her and making her return to what he had seen when he first met her. Lowering his pistol, Reaver tried to reach out and console her, his brain finally beginning to register what it was that he said. Before he could reach her, Sparrow’s body lit up with the blue light of Will and he felt a powerful force push him back through the door and out into the pathway. What followed him out was his clothes and the still wrapped gift, which hit him in the forehead.

“I refuse to be one of your whores! Just leave me and never come back, bastard!” Sparrow yelled, using her magic to rebuild the door and lock it.

Reaver was in shock at what happened. He was kicked out like it was all his fault. While that may be so, he refused to take sole responsibility for their little spat and decided to leave and let her cool off. Quickly getting dressed and pocketing the box, Reaver left the tranquil dimension to go and find a pub that was willing to sell him something hard.


	15. The Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins! I decided to give the gathering of the final hero and the ritual a bit of a time difference. Cause, let's face it, they are no doubt tired after getting away from Lucien's army. And it would seem more mystical to do it on the night of the new moon.

An entire month passed since Sparrow and Reaver’s fight and there was a considerable amount of tension between the two heroes. Reaver dealt with it by drinking and sleeping around, while Sparrow went about on adventures, taking Hammer with her because she missed her best friend. Garth was able to fully recuperate and had gotten the chance to talk to Sparrow at length and finding that they both had a love for history and would talk for hours at a time about different historical points. Seeing the Will caster and his beloved bird filled Reaver with a jealous rage and pushed him to make the one decision he will come to regret.

Once all four heroes were convened in the Guild, Theresa came in to listen to the banter that was going on, which mostly consisted of Garth talking to Sparrow about the old archons, Hammer would put in her two gold coins in from what she learned of the bloodline and Reaver was a bit away from them drinking wine. It almost sounded like a normal family get together, but even the old seer could not stop what was to come, even if she wanted too. Walking further in, her hand was nudged by Guardian, who noticed her entrance and wanted to say hello in his own way. Theresa offered the old dog a pet, knowing that this would be the last day of his life and there was nothing that could be done to stop it.

“The time has come, heroes.” She said, catching everyone’s attention. “We must begin the ritual if there is any chance of stopping Lucien.”

“About time.” Hammer said, standing from her spot and making sure her hammer was strapped to her back. She was followed silently by Sparrow, who stopped to look at Reaver, catching eyes with him before looking away to hide her hurt feelings.

Reaver just took a deep breath and followed them, with Garth, to the cullis gate and they met on the top of Hero Hill. The pirate king looked up at the night sky, as if contemplating something before shaking his head and going to his designated spot. The night was moonless, making the stars disappear and being the perfect time for the ritual to begin. With each hero in their respective spots, their pedestals began to glow with their respective color.

“Go on, little Sparrow.” Theresa said, urging the woman forward to her spot, where each of the heroes specialities shot from them and into her.

Sparrow could feel it all converge into her. Hammer’s strength, Garth’s will and Reaver’s skill all pooled into Sparrow and she felt something in her heart open. This power was unlocking something that was new yet also felt familiar to the youngest hero. She also heard the voice of her deceased sister whispering something in her ear but she couldn’t make out the words that were said. All at once, it ended and the three heroes were exhausted and in slight pain. Sparrow felt that something was still bubbling in her chest but she just alluded that to the new amount of power she had.

They did not have much time to rest, as soon they were surrounded by Spire guards and Theresa was nowhere in sight. Hammer was tackled to the ground by several Spire officers and held by a pillory. Garth was captured by two Commadants and held in an ring of lightning to keep him from attacking. Reaver was just held at gunpoint by a few officers, but he did not look all that bothered by that. In fact, the pirate king seemed so eerily calm that it would worry anyone who would be looking at him. Sparrow was in shock at the sudden attack that she did not see a guard come up behind her and grab her, effectively locking her arms behind her.

“Well well, this is certainly a nice surprise.” Came a voice that Sparrow had only heard twice in her life and several times in her nightmares. Lucien had deemed this attack important enough to come out of his tower and meet the heroes face to face. The old man looked deranged, more so during the course of two decades since Sparrow was a child. She watched as he looked her over, as if surprised to see her alive after so long before turning his eyes towards Reaver. “You gave the correct information, Reaver. I am quite happy with this.”

“A gentleman’s deal is still a deal, Lucien.” Reaver said, gaining shocked looks from the three other heroes. He kept his eyes on Lucien, so that he did not have to see the hurt look Sparrow gave him. “The three heroes in exchange for letting Sparrow go free.”

“While we did talk about it, I do not believe that I agreed to that.” Lucien said, smirking when Reaver’s eyes widened in shock at being betrayed. “I cannot allow her blood to flourish, not through her or the new life she carries.”

That surprised all four heroes, most specifically Reaver and Sparrow, as they did not think that their coupling would have resulted in a child. Reaver instantly moved to draw his pistol in a bid to save her but it seemed the ritual took a lot more out of him than he thought and he was slow on the draw, watching as Lucien held a gun towards Sparrow’s abdomen and shot, but instead of it hitting the fourth hero, it hit Guardian, who took the bullet for his master and family. He died instantly and Sparrow cried out for him. Lucien got ready to take another shot before he turned his eyes back to Reaver.

“Make another move and the child will die before it even leaves her body.” Lucien said, watching as Reaver was struggling in doing as he said and doing what he could to save his lover. This reaction reminded him of when he watched his beloved Helena and Amelia slipped away. Sparrow, for her part, was shaking at the feeling of a gun pointed at her unborn child and trying to suppress her fear and failing. “For a man who cares about nothing, you certainly care a lot about this girl.”

“Just let her go, Lucien. You have what you want.” Reaver said, glaring coldly at the man and wanting to make a move to have him dead.

“That I do, but I have one last thing that I must do.” Lucien replied before looking at Sparrow and moving his gun up to her chest. “I tried to kill you twenty years ago and I felt bad about it. But you were a child then, just as I was.”

Sparrow felt her whole world move in slow motion when Lucien pulled the trigger and sent a bullet into her chest, as he did when she was a little girl. Her chest burned and the noises around her became muddled with shouts from her friends. Reaver’s voice sounded closer and more panicked than what she has ever heard from him.

She was dropped to the stone floor, but she could faintly feel arms reaching her and picking her up and cradling her. Her eyes, though slowly closing, could faintly see Reaver looking down at her. He was saying something, but the words sounded like they were said underwater and he seemed to be struggling to stay with her. Sparrow’s world faded to black as Reaver was taken from her and she could feel Death’s cold fingers reaching out to take her at long last.


	16. A Perfect World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pinnacle moment in the game that I just couldn't skip it in my story. I have a feeling that this was what Sparrow would receive the paradise after her death.

“Wake up, little Sparrow.”

Sparrow awoke to her name being called and her eyes met the image of her older sister smiling down at her. Rose was alive, and she looked like she did twenty years ago. Sparrow sat up and looked down at herself and, instead of seeing a full grown woman’s body, she was met with a child’s body. She was back to being a little girl and this was her afterlife. She was finally allowed to be with her sister again after so many years.

Moving from the bed, Sparrow stood in front of her sister and hugged her, burying her face into Rose’s stomach and feeling content at long last. The hug surprised Rose, but she quickly reciprocated it with one of her own. She loved it when her baby sister showed her affection, it was a rare thing to happen after Sparrow was four.

“You’re alive.” Sparrow whispered, happy to finally hug her big sister again.

“Of course I am, silly.” Rose said, petting her sister’s dark brown hair. “Come on now, mummy made breakfast before she had to go off to Bowerstone Market to sell some flowers. We have the whole house to ourselves for the day.”

“Mummy is here too?” Sparrow asked, looking up at her sister with a large smile. This had to be her afterlife. Her paradise after a life of heartache.

“You just missed her. Now come on. I have made up a bunch of activities to do today.” Rose replied, pulling back and leading Sparrow downstairs and to the kitchen to eat. The food was amazing, better than anything she had tasted before. As she ate, Sparrow began to remember slight traces of her life before she woke up here, but they were quickly brushed away when her sister snuck her a small bit of chocolate.

“Don’t tell mummy we got into our dessert early.” Rose said, giggling with Sparrow as they ate the chocolate together before leaving the house and going off to play in the field.

They did everything together, they destroyed the beetles that decided to infest the field, shot at empty bottles, herd the chickens back into their pen and go swimming. It was the best fun Sparrow had, had in a long time, and each time she played, she continued to forget about what her real life had been like. As the sun was beginning to set, Sparrow laid in the field of daffodils with her sister, happy and staring up at the clouds. They were currently cloud-gazing and pointing out different shapes.

“That one looks like a flower.” Sparrow said, pointing at the cloud she was looking at. It was simple in design and it caused her smile to widen a bit.

“It does.” Rose said, smiling as well before pointing to another cloud. “That one reminds me of a hammer.” Sparrow turned her eyes to the cloud her sister pointed out and her eyes widened while her smile fell. She was right, it looked a lot like a hammer. Seeing that image pushed memories into Sparrow’s mind eye.

Hammer, formerly sister Hannah, was a monk at the Temple of Light and the chosen Hero of Strength. She was restless from the monks peaceful way of life and wanted adventure and the chance to punch someone in the face. She was Sparrow’s best and first friend and the one she always went too when she had trouble with Reaver. She was an amazing woman and she suffered the same tragedy that Sparrow suffered.

“And that one looks like a book.” Rose said, causing Sparrow to look at the cloud and see the book. But there was also a cloud coming from the formation that made it look like a spell book.

Garth, the master Will user and the Hero of Will, a scholar and the man who once worked with Lucien to study the Spire. He was a good man, mostly in the pursuit of knowledge and completely different from the hands-on Hammer. Sparrow didn’t know him for very long, but without him, she would have died in the Spire. They shared a love of history and could talk for hours about how people lived before the discovery of Will.

The sisters continued to talk and cloud gaze until the sky grew dark and they had to head inside for some dinner. Along the way, Sparrow thought she saw someone standing in the field, staring at her. The person had the saddest brown eyes she had ever seen and they were dressed in red and gold. They almost looked familiar before they disappeared like a ghost, scaring Sparrow and sending her running after Rose. They had a dinner that consisted of filet mignon pie, vegetables and some slices of cheese before turning in for the night.

Before she closed her eyes, Sparrow caught sight of a picture book with a pirate ship on the cover and her memories of Reaver came to the forefront of her mind. Reaver, a man that she both loved and hated. He was the Hero of Skill and the pirate king, having become known as the best shot in all of Albion. His ego drove her up the wall, but his hidden heart made her fall hard for him. Reaver was her first in everything, her first kiss, her first love. He was also the father of her baby. Remembering that she was pregnant, Sparrow shot up in bed and heard the faint sound of music playing far off. Rose got up as well, hearing Sparrow get up and walk towards the window and stared out into the darkness.

“Come back to bed, little Sparrow.” Rose said, putting a hand on her little sister’s shoulder. She did not want her to follow that music. She wanted Sparrow to stay here, with her. She had already suffered enough, now it was time for her to relax and be happy. “There is nothing fun to do out there anymore.”

Sparrow knew that this version of her sister was trying to keep her here, to keep her from taking down Lucien and saving all of Albion. And if she were telling the truth, she wanted to stay. To be happy and have no worries. But she could not have that life just yet. She had to be a hero, and she was going to be a mother. Without saying a word, Sparrow left her bedroom and ran out of the house, ignoring her sister’s calls for her to stop and to come back.. Making it to the now opened gate, Sparrow stared at the path that would lead her away from this paradise, away from her sister once more.

“Please don’t leave, sister.” Rose pleaded, catching up with her little sister and gently grabbing her hand. “Let’s just go back. We can be a family again. Mum and I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

Sparrow turned to look at the face of her big sister. Rose still looked as she did back then, strong and proud. She would have no doubt made a wonderful adult had she been given the chance. Tugging her sister down to her level, Sparrow hugged Rose tight and cried, not wanting to leave but not being able to have that choice just yet. “I’m sorry, Rose. But I have to do this.” She said, crying out all the pain that she had felt over the last twenty years. “I will come back one day. I will come back to you and mummy. Please wait for me.”

With that said, Sparrow tore herself away from Rose and ran out of the gate and away from her paradise. She ignored her sister’s dying cries and continued to run, past the flames and dead bodies that littered the way. All the things she had done in the name of being a hero came flooding back to her upon seeing the music box again. Reaching out to it, Sparrow took the ancient item in her hands and began to flash forward through her memories. She saw it all, all the good and bad that she had done and what lead her to this moment. She was ready to save Albion for good and to be the person she was meant to be.

“You have passed the test.” Rose’s voice said when the world around Sparrow turned white. “Your rewards are the opportunity to confront your enemy, and the means to destroy him. Take the box and go to him.”

\----

Gasping, Sparrow sat up and saw that she was still on the top of Hero Hill. Her wounds were healed and she was back to full power. Next to her was the music box that started this whole thing for her, the one thing that set her off on this journey. Taking the item in hand, Sparrow looked down at it before putting it away in her pack, that had been placed next to her. No doubt that was Theresa’s doing, the blind woman always knew just what Sparrow needed to get her ready for her journey. Turning, she saw a grave for her beloved dog. Guardian died protecting her and she vowed to avenge him.

“They are already at the Spire, Sparrow.” Theresa’s voice came from behind her as she was leaving a prayer for her fallen family member. “We must go there now, if there is any chance for us to beat Lucien.”

“I know, Theresa.” Sparrow said, standing up and looking at her guardian. Her eyes held the determined spark that she almost lost in the decade when she was trapped in the Spire, but it was back and she was ready. “Let’s get going.” Taking Theresa’s outstretched hand and they were engulfed in a white light that would take them to the Spire and straight to Lucien.


	17. The Final Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a bit to the final fight. To try and make it a bit better than the canon fight in the game.

“I cannot believe you sold us out!” Hammer yelled, glaring daggers at Reaver, who just kept his head down as the Hero of Strength yelled at him. All he could think about was Sparrow laying dead in his arms, with a bullet hole in her chest. He had tried to get her away, just enough to get her back into the guild and to the stash of health potions he knows that she hoards. But he couldn’t help her, she had died in his arms. Her and their child were gone and he was, again, to blame for it all. “I thought you loved Sparrow! Why would you help the man that killed her family and tried to kill her?!”

“Enough, Hammer.” Garth said, being the calmest of the three. Someone had to keep their calm while they were waiting for Lucien to come and use them to power the Spire. “What’s done is done. All we can do now is wait.”

“Wait for what?! Sparrow is dead! Theresa is gone and we are stuck here like prisoners!” Hammer yelled, turning to look at Garth in surprise and anger. “What exactly are we suppose to be waiting for?! Death?”

“Sparrow is no doubt alive.” Garth said, silencing the giant woman and making Reaver look up at him. “We have been looking into heroes of the past, and the Hero of Oakvale was one that was said could never be killed until he slayed the monster known as Jack of Blades. Theresa confirmed this, as the hero was her family.”

“So what you are saying is that the hero blood won’t let a person die?” Hammer asked. “Sorry to say, but that sounds like a fairytale.”

“But there is still hope.” Garth stated before standing up and looking at the door, seeing it open to reveal the Spire guards that were there to take them to the ritual chamber.

They were taken from their cell and into the bright light that lead to the inner chamber of the Spire, where Lucien was waiting for them. He motioned for the guards to take the three heroes to their respective spots before leaving them all alone. All three of the heroes glared at him, as if just their looks would kill him where he stood. The lunatic found it rather amusing that they hated him so much, even though he was doing all this to make the world a better place.

“Come now, there is no need for the glares.” Lucien said, moving to stand in the center of the three. “With your help, this world will no longer abide by the laws of fate. No one would die, there would be peace.”

“The world would not be able to handle such a thing, Lucien.” Garth states, glaring at the madman. “It would destroy itself.”

“So small minded, Garth.” Lucien replied, starting to absorb the man’s will abilities. “You could never see the big picture as to what this ancient artifact could do in the right hands.”

Without waiting for the others, Lucien began to absorb the other abilities of the last two heroes. He could feel their power coursing through his veins and the Spire began to activate and charge with the power that had been stored in the old artifact while it was being built. With each passing second, the Spire grew more powerful than before and was nearly ready to grant the wish of the user.

Just before Lucien reached full power, the doors to the chamber were knocked down and revealed Sparrow standing there, holding Hammer’s hammer in her hands, a blue glow around her to signify her using the strength Hammer had given her from their ritual. She looked like she was ready for a fight, and Lucien was ready to take her out for good. Dropping the hammer, Sparrow reached into her pack, ready to pull out the music box out when Lucien shot at her with his gun. Luckily, she was able to see it coming and moved out of the way at the last second before the bullet hit her.

“I should have known you would be too stubborn to kill.” Lucien said, glaring at the child who had been a thorn in his side for so long. He thought that she had finally died on the hill, but she was alive, and so was the life inside of her. He continued to shoot at her, trying to kill her.

Sparrow was getting tired of this, dodging the bullets that were being shot at her, so she pulled out her own gun and shot the pistol out of Lucien’s hand. With him now disarmed, Sparrow pulled out the music box and opened it. What happened shocked all in the room, the once simple music box began to absorb the power from Lucien until he was nothing but a husk of a man who was weak from age.

“You think you are a hero?” He asked, panting as he glared at the young woman. “All you are doing is condemning Albion to a cruel world. I could have made the world a better place, where no one would die and everyone would be happy.”

“That doesn’t sound like world that would welcome me.” Sparrow said, pulling out her pistol again and aiming it at Lucien. “You are nothing now, Lucien.”

“You say that, but it is you who is nothing.” Lucien said, standing to his full height and moved to approach Sparrow. “You could have helped me, could have made the perfect world for your child to grow up in. You could have gotten your sister back-” He could not finish his speech, as Sparrow shot a bullet into his head and several more into his chest before he fell down into the chasm.

“Oh dear, I thought he would never shut up.” Reaver said, being the first to recover, only to have Sparrow throw herself at him and hug him as if she was trying to squeeze the life out of him. It took him a moment, but Reaver reciprocated the hug, holding his beloved close. “I am so happy to see you alive, Sparrow.”

“I am glad I am not dead. Again.” Sparrow deadpanned, getting a laugh out of Reaver. “And I forgive you for selling us out and for being a huge arse a month ago.”

“I didn’t even apologize.” He said, looking down at the girl in his arms, raising an eyebrow.

“I know for a fact that you never would.” Sparrow said before pulling away to check on the others and help them away from the ledges. Just as the four were beginning to leave the chamber, Theresa appeared behind them.

“You have all done it. Albion is safe and Lucien is dead. You are all now free to leave.” Theresa said, her ever calm smile on her face. “I can send you anywhere you wish.” Garth was the first to speak, wanting to go to his home in Samarkand with Reaver wishing to go as well, seeing as how he has never been there. Hammer wished to go to the North, wanting to be away from the violence.

“I know now that it was you who caused the Hollow men to rise.” Hammer said, smiling down sadly at Sparrow, causing the smaller of the four to look shocked. “Two monks wouldn’t have found anything in that cave. But an adventurer will always find trouble. And you, little one, are a magnet for trouble.”

“Better than being pulled into bar fights and being mistaken for a man.” Sparrow countered, only to have her head grabbed and shaken by Hammer, who laughed as the small hero yelped and told her to let go. That earned a small laugh from the others.

“Besides, there won’t be much I will be leaving behind in Albion.” Hammer said, letting go of Sparrow’s head and instead bringing her into a hug. “Other than the best friend I have ever had. You will try and visit after the little one is born, right?”

“Of course.” Sparrow said, smiling as she hugged her best friend. She would miss her, she would miss all of them. She would be left alone in Albion, having chosen to revive all that had lost their lives to the creation of the Spire instead of bringing her loved ones back to life. She had sacrificed so much, and now with Albion safe, she can live a peaceful and happy life with her child.

“You could come to Samarkand with me and Garth, little bird.” Reaver said, pulling Sparrow to him when Hammer had let her go. “You don’t have to stay in such a dreary country.”

“As tempting as that is, Reaver, Albion is my home and there are some things that still need to be done.” She replied, gently patting his chest and pulling away while her other hand rubbed her abdomen. “Besides, I will be having a little one to care for.”

“If you say so, my love.” Reaver said, leaning down to kiss his beloved on the lips before he, Garth and Hammer were teleported away to their chosen areas.

Sparrow looked at the empty spaces where her friends and love had stood, feeling alone, save for Theresa who approached her. The two distant relatives stared at each other before Sparrow hugged the elderly woman tightly, small tears streaming down her face. Theresa, for her part, hugged her brother’s descendant close and let her cry. Sparrow had a long, hard life, had lost so much. To choose to sacrifice her heart for the people of Albion, that was the bravest thing any hero could have done.

“You have done so much, little Sparrow.” Theresa said, petting her surrogate daughter’s head and soothing her like she did when the girl was nothing more than a child. “Allow me to show you one last thing before you leave.” Receiving a nod, Theresa engulfed them in a bright light to show her one last vision, before sending Sparrow back to Bowerstone forever…


	18. Epilogue

Albion was prosperous after the death of Lucien Fairfax and the entire nation rejoiced, labeling Sparrow as a hero. She had been traveling the land with her infant son, Logan, and with a few friends she had made on her adventures in the hopes of uniting all of Albion and being named their queen after all that. And, like with every story of a strong woman suddenly becoming well known, Sparrow soon had a plethora of nobles at her door, asking for her hand in marriage. Sadly for everyone else, Sparrow refused to accept the proposals that were asked of her because she still had someone whom she loved very much. Sadly, the kingdom did not wish for their new queen to be without a husband and they continued to put pressure on Sparrow to marry. After months of fighting back, Sparrow relented and settled on a nobleman who was the most vocal about marrying her.

Now, it was her wedding day and she was dressed in an extravagant white wedding gown with a long train behind her. Her hair, which had grown longer since her fight with Lucien and now reaching the back of her knees, was pulled into an intricate updo. Her crown was placed on her head and her veil was attached to it and her makeup was done to perfection. All of the maids that were working on making their queen presentable left, allowing the thirty-year-old woman to stare out the window at Bowerstone.

Hearing the knock on her door, Sparrow turned to see her closest friends enter her dressing room. Hammer was dressed in the robes of the Northern warrior monks and her hair was pulled back in a bun instead of her dreaded ponytail. She still had her hammer strapped to her back. In her arms was little Logan, who had taken quite a liking to the giant woman and would constantly try to climb her whenever he saw her. Along with Hammer was Garth, who was looking every bit as she remembered him, though his goatee seemed longer.

“You two made it!” Sparrow exclaimed, smiling and walking over to the two, though having a bit of difficulty because of the weight of the dress.

“You did not believe we would miss your wedding, did you?” Garth asked, chuckling at seeing the once feared woman struggling to move in her wedding dress. “Though I am surprised to have not seen Reaver. I need to repay him for what he did to me last year.”

“I haven’t seen Reaver since the Spire.” Sparrow replied, taking her two-year-old son from Hammer and holding him close. “And while he use to send letters, he has become quiet.”

“Well, knowing him, he is bound to make some grand entrance sooner or later.” Hammer said, waving a finger in front of the toddler and smiling when he tried to grab it. She just adored the little tyke. It always stumped her how someone like Reaver could produce someone as cute as Logan.

“Maybe…” Sparrow said, cradling her baby boy to her chest and kissing his forehead. She adored her little boy, and worked to make sure that he knew that he wasn’t alone. She did not want him to grow up alone.

Hearing the knock on the door and hearing the head butler’s voice, Sparrow, her friends and her son left the dressing room and parted ways. Hammer and Garth took the small prince to the chapel and took their seats in the section that was reserved for the family of the bride. Sparrow, for her part, waited for the wedding march to start. Without a father to give her away, Sparrow was to make the march herself and this alone time has given her the chance to think about what was to happen. She was about to marry a man that she didn’t love, didn’t even know, all because the kingdom was worried that she could not run it by herself.

Memories of Reaver came to her mind, and instantly Sparrow felt her heart give a painful tug. They had not seen each other since the Spire and she missed him everyday. She had prayed to Avo that he was alright, that he was alive and still thought of her. They had no true commitment to one another, and there was no way that Reaver would give up his exciting life for her, but Sparrow knew without a doubt that she did love him and knew that he is the only man Sparrow would ever love. So wrapped up in her thoughts, Sparrow nearly missed the beginning of the march and instantly began to walk down the aisle.

The ceremony was soon underway, with the groom looking like he was finally getting the trophy wife he always wanted and Sparrow seeming to be lost in thought. Just as the preacher was about to conclude the ceremony, the chapel door was pushed open and the groom was shot dead. That nearly caused a panic, had a voice the three heroes knew so well hadn’t spoken up.

“Sorry for my tardiness, your majesty.” Reaver said, smirking as he walking in and holstering his pistol. Several guards pointed their rifles at him, but Sparrow gave them the signal to hold their fire. “I must say, you look good in the wedding dress, if you were looking to become a puffball.”

“Reaver, how kind of you to make an appearance.” Sparrow said, slipping into her emotionless mask as she looked at him. “You killed my groom.”

“Yes, I did. Such a tragedy.” Reaver said, reaching Sparrow and taking her hand in his, kissing her knuckles. “You must be terribly heartbroken over your loss, Sparrow.” Looking into her beautiful crystal blue eyes, Reaver pulled her into an embrace and kissed her in front of everyone, causing several gasps to escape from the crowd. Breaking the kiss, Reaver stared into her eyes once more. “I am going to steal you away, my little bird.”

So saying, several explosions happened, causing the area to become covered in smoke and Reaver left while carrying Sparrow over her shoulder. Hammer and Garth followed after them, the happy squeals of Logan showing that he was enjoying every second of it. The group escaped from the chapel, laughing the entire way to the docks and sailing away on a ship onto a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Sparrow's tale. The next story will follow the tale of her and Reaver's second child and her journey to starting a revolution and dethroning her older brother, Logan. Keep an eye out for that story. Ciao ciao!


End file.
